


Dirty Little Secret

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Brothers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Happy go lucky, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex dice, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, and it's written in a way that won't make you forget they're brothers, because it's fiction anyway immaright, but not so secret for sehun, it's just porn ok, lots of foreplay, no condoms used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: In which Chanyeol is sick of being a virgin and vents about it to Baekhyun, who has had enough of his younger brother's whining and suggests something that would turn their lives upside down."You want experience, I want sex. It's a win-win!"





	1. Forbidden but Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is what I've been working on all summer so I hope you're going to like it!♥ It's my birthday (September 30), so this is my little present for you guys on my bday! There will be several chapters and it's pwp so don't expect too much okii
> 
> in case you didn't read the tags: of the smut scenes I wrote for this, there's one in which Chanyeol bottoms and Baekhyun tops. Above the chapter that has this scene, I'll put it again, but if you don't like that, don't read it, oki^-^ I don't want to see anyone complaining ( ´･ω･) It's fine to have a preference, but don't go complain to me that you don't like top!Baek/bottom!Yeol. I just wanted to try something new (^∇^)
> 
> my socials:  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/GloomyDragon)  
> [ Tumblr ](http://baekhyurr.tumblr.com/)  
> [ AFF ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1368335/dirty-little-secret-fluff-pwp--exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-rimming--bareback-bodyworship-barebacking)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/GloomyDragon)
> 
> ps. I have no beta-reader so excuse all the mistakes since English isn't my first language~♥♥
> 
> * * *

Chanyeol is jealous.

He's popular, has got tons of friends, has got a nice toned body and... he's a virgin.

Nothing wrong with that, of course, and he knows it's stupid to be jealous of people who _have_ had sex, but he just doesn't get it. All his friends have at least done it once, while the closest he got to being intimate with someone was during a game called Seven Minutes in Heaven, but that didn't count. Being trapped inside of a closet and making out with someone while letting your hands roam didn't count because it had been with someone random, someone he didn't even like.

It makes him insecure. Maybe he's not as likeable as he thinks he is or not as handsome as he thinks he is? Maybe people think he's way out of their league or they're way out of _his_ league... Perhaps – what makes the most sense – no one has fallen in love with him yet, or maybe someone has but is too scared to tell him. No, the latter would _not_ make sense. He's friendly, right? Why would people be scared of him?

Maybe it's because his idea of a first time is too romantic. Maybe he's holding himself back from having sex because he wants to lose his virginity to someone special, someone he has feelings for. Maybe that's why he subconsciously turns everyone who tries to flirt with him at parties down. Or maybe _he_ is scared. Scared of being intimate with someone. 

He sighs deeply, thinking about how he could've spent this Saturday night differently, which catches the attention of the male sitting on the other side of the couch.

"What's with the deep sigh? Is it _that_ bad to be home alone with me?"

Baekhyun.

The very reason he's jealous.

Baekhyun isn't popular and only has one or two good friends. He's kind of the nerd, has been class president every year and cares more about grades than about having fun – that's what it seems like to Chanyeol at least. Baekhyun would choose reading a book over going to the wildest parties in the neighbourhood. But, _somehow_ , he has had more boyfriends than Chanyeol can count on one hand. He brings home guy after guy and Chanyeol often has the pleasure of an awkward boner whenever Baekhyun and his fling are being way too loud.

He doesn't understand what's so attractive about his slightly older brother. Sure, he's a little bit cute and his eyes turn into little crescents whenever he smiles widely and, _yeah_ , his lips are an adorable shade of pink and always shine so prettily whenever he has licked them and maybe they look kissable all of the time and perhaps his thighs are kind of sexy and thick, and maybe his ass is–

Quickly stopping his train of thought, Chanyeol wonders where Baekhyun even meets his boyfriends. Usually all the dudes the smaller brings home are _way_ older, probably already in college, which doesn't make sense. Baekhyun rarely leaves the house, so how come he's able to wrap the hottest guys around his pretty finger?

Chanyeol doesn't understand, and he's jealous.

"Maybe it's my dick," he says aloud the second it pops up inside of his head without thinking it through and turns to Baekhyun, who's frowning. "Do I look like I have a small dick?"

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun looks back at the TV. " _That_ again," he sighs, not seeing the pout on Chanyeol's face. "How many times do I have to tell you that you do _not_ look like you have a small dick." He turns back to the younger, whose pouty quickly turns into a cocky grin, and smirks. "In fact, you look like the type who would leave the other party hanging after having an orgasm because you're too selfish and tired to let them come–"

Not giving Baekhyun the chance to finish his insult, Chanyeol gasps loudly as he puts his hand over his heart, feeling offended. "I would never!" He's not sure whether the elder is just joking or not, yet now he's questioning his whole existence. "Do I really give off that energy?" he asks, but Baekhyun ignores him, making him pout again. "I just think it's unfair how you're the one having plenty of sex while I'm still a virgin."

Baekhyun clearly hears Chanyeol's muttered words and smiles to himself. He could come up with more insults, but he doesn't want to make Chanyeol cry. Instead, he comes up with a naughty idea that makes him bite his lower lip. "Okay," he begins and turns to the younger again. Maybe it's the lack of sex in the past weeks that makes him think such obscene things, maybe it's Chanyeol's piteous state, maybe he's just feeling risky, but he can't take the words back that are about to leave his mouth. "Let's have sex."

The words ring in Chanyeol's head and he's stunned for a second, wondering if his ears had heard that right. "W- _What_...?"

"Let's have sex," the smaller repeats and licks his lips. Chanyeol is staring at him with such a shocked expression, it almost makes him feel bad. _Almost_. "You want experience, I want sex," he explains, trying to make his idea sound at least a little bit reasonable. "It's a win-win situation."

Absolutely baffled, Chanyeol opens his mouth only to close it again after a second. He doesn't know what to say, doesn't understand why he's not immediately saying no and doesn't know why Baekhyun would want to have sex with him.

They're _brothers_.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Baekhyun continues before things could become awkward. "You know... Just see it as me teaching you a few tips and tricks so you don't have to be scared of your _real_ first time."

Chanyeol is still too blown away to form any words and just stares at Baekhyun. _It doesn't have to mean anything_ , he thinks, as if that can justify having sex with your own brother. Besides, how can sex have no meaning? He wants to have sex preferably as soon as possible, yes, but he doesn't want to do it mindlessly. He has always pictured his first time to be romantic and sweet and with someone he loves.

But now that Baekhyun has offered himself, he doesn't know what to do.

He's conflicted.

"Think about it," Baekhyun says before he stands up. "It's not that big of a deal."

Chanyeol disagrees, but watches Baekhyun walk away without saying anything. His heart is racing in his chest and he's pretty sure he's blushing.

_What_ just happened?

He pinches himself, only to conclude this isn't a dream. Baekhyun really just offered to have sex with him. His older brother, the nerdy vixen in the fantasies of many perverted men, really just suggested to take his virginity.

And he didn't say no.

♥

 

"What would you do if your brother would want to have sex with you?"

"If my brother was Baekhyun, then the answer is an easy yes."

Chanyeol gapes at Sehun, not sure if he's just joking or being serious.

He had spent the weekend avoiding Baekhyun because he can't look him in the eye without thinking about what he had said the other night. He can't go a minute without thinking about it, actually. Dazed and confused, he's still not sure why he didn't say no. Does he _want_ to have sex with Baekhyun?

Grinning, Sehun looks into Chanyeol's eyes, but knows the younger is stuck in a daze because he isn't quite looking back at him. "What? He did not _really_ say he wants to have sex with you, right?" A chuckle leaves his throat when Chanyeol's expression immediately turns embarrassed. "Oh my God–"

Chanyeol puts his hand over Sehun's mouth to make him shut up. It was a bad idea to start about this matter, he realises, especially because they're sitting outside their school in the grass, but it's too late now. "Please... Everyone can hear you..."

"What did you answer?" Sehun asks as soon as Chanyeol withdraws his hand, his voice not louder than a whisper this time.

Swallowing, Chanyeol breaks eye contact. "Nothing," he answers, not seeing the way Sehun's eye brows rise. "I didn't say _anything_."

"Well, at least that means you didn't say yes–"

"But I also didn't say no." Chanyeol is frustrated and part of him wishes Baekhyun had never suggested having sex in the first place because now he can't get it out of his head. Another part of him is tended to give into his sinful idea. He can't believe he's even considering it. "Would it be bad if I had sex with Baekhyun?"

It takes Sehun a second to find an answer. "Well... that would be incest," he says, seeing Chanyeol bite his lower lip, and sighs. "But, I mean, if it's consensual..."

Chanyeol quickly turns his head back at Sehun and sees him shrug. He takes a deep breath while licking his lips before he stares back into the distance, his eyes subconsciously falling on the table Baekhyun is sitting at with his best friend, Minseok. Feeling his heart beginning to race, he quickly rips his eyes away again and looks back at Sehun, who's smirking.

"If you just want to lose your virginity, we could have sex too, you know," the younger suggests and laughs when Chanyeol grimaces. "Sounds gross, doesn't it? Maybe that means..." He leans a bit closer to the taller. "You _like_ Baekhyun?"

"What? _No_. Why would you think that? Are you _insane_? Of course I don't like him, he's my _brother_ –"

"Wow, chill," Sehun chuckles, cutting Chanyeol off. "I was just joking." When the elder sends him a glare, he can't help but grin as a short silence settles around them. A question pops up inside his head soon enough, though, causing him to grin even wider. "Say, _if_ you go through with this idea and say yes... Are you going to top or bottom?"

Chanyeol, who has always seen himself as a top, stares at Sehun. Whenever he pictures himself having sex, he's always on top. In his fantasies he's the one doing the fucking, but now he wonders what would happen if he met a cute guy that only wants to top. Plus, what if he sucks at fucking? He needs to have an alternative. Besides, the way he sometimes hears Baekhyun and his playthings moan, tells him it must feel pretty damn good to be penetrated.

He doesn't want his first time with his future lover to be a total disaster, so he needs to know how to top _and_ bottom.

"Both," he thus answers, earning him a surprised look from Sehun. "I want to be versatile."

"So, _if_ you say yes to his proposal, you're willing to spread your legs for Baekhyun?" the younger asks, to which Chanyeol nods without hesitation.

"I know people see Baekhyun as someone who easily submits, and I don't blame them because he's small and cute, but he once told me he loves to switch," Chanyeol explains and smiles when he thinks of something his older brother had said. " _The best fuck is a flip-fuck_ ," he quotes.

Sehun chuckles. "He kind of does have a point there," he says and leans back on his arms. "As long as you guys both want it, you've got my approval to have sex with your brother."

"God, that sounds so wrong..." Chanyeol immediately mutters and covers his face with his hands. He feels Sehun hand on his back giving him assuring pats, and sighs deeply.

The more he thinks about having sex with Baekhyun, the more appealing it sounds, but the more he's afraid he's going to regret it too. He doesn't want to ruin things between the both of them, since they're related after all, yet he knows he's also going to regret saying no.

Besides, Baekhyun said it doesn't have to mean anything.

A one night stand with your very own brother isn't the end of the world.

It'll only be the beginning of something new.

♥

 

"Did you think about it?"

It's Wednesday night, Baekhyun has just gotten out of the shower while Chanyeol is brushing his teeth. The latter tries to keep looking at himself in the mirror, but he can't help taking a glance at the elder's wet, naked body. When their eyes meet, he sees him grin and lets out a defeated sigh.

"I kind of can't stop thinking about it," Chanyeol answers and sees a glint in Baekhyun's eyes he isn't quite familiar with. After his conversation with Sehun, his imagination had been running wild. Baekhyun's proposal troubles him, but he doesn't dislike the thought, which is _why_ it's troubling him. Does he _want_ to have sex with his very own brother?

"In a good way? Or a bad way?" Baekhyun asks as he wraps a towel around himself.

Chanyeol thinks. "I..." He bites his lower lip, looking away from Baekhyun's anticipating expression. "It could ruin our bond," he says, because that's also something he has been worrying about. He doesn't want things to become awkward between them. "And I know what you said about it not having to mean anything but... I don't think I can have meaningless sex."

Baekhyun nods and takes a deep breath, thinking of something that makes him bite back a sly smile. "We could have some fun first." He sees Chanyeol cock his head a little, obviously having no idea what he means with ' _some fun_ '. Baekhyun isn't going to tell him his idea, not yet. "To see if..." He pauses, trying to find the right words. "So you can decide if you're really up for it– Just to experiment, of course."

The words put Chanyeol further in a trance, however, and he stares at Baekhyun, who he thinks seems all too eager to get intimate with him. Not that he minds, not at all, and the fact that he has not already turned the elder down is proof that he's actually considering it. "We could..." Although he has no idea what Baekhyun has up his sleeve, he's curious to see what his plan is. He wants to know what he means with _some fun_. However, he's pretty sure it will involve some intimacy that goes beyond brotherly.  

"I'll be downstairs," Baekhyun announces as he quickly tosses the tower to the side and puts on his underwear that leave nothing to one's imagination. He can't help but grin because he notices the way Chanyeol is staring at his body. "Once you've made up your mind, you can come pay me a visit." The confusion and curiosity in Chanyeol's eyes tells him the younger won't turn him down. Somehow, it excites him. "Or not."

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun exit the bathroom and tries to hold himself back from ogling his body, but fails miserably. Sighing, he cleans his toothbrush and lets his head loll back for a second to stare at the ceiling. "I want experience. Baekhyun wants sex." He says the words aloud, trying to get some sense out of them. When he looks back at himself in the mirror, he takes a deep breath. "I want experience, so having sex with my own brother won't _really_ be having sex because he's just teaching me. And Baek just wants sex because he's been single for a while, so it doesn't count." Oh, _who_ is he kidding? _Of course_ it counts. Of course having sex with your own brother is still having sex. It's his virginity at stake, and is he willing to give that up just because he's desperate for experience? Doesn't he want to lose his v-card to someone special? Someone he loves? But Baekhyun _is_ special. Maybe a little too special. And Chanyeol loves him, he really does, but just in a brotherly way... Right?

Groaning, he runs a hand through his dark hair. "Ok," he breathes, still holding eye contact with himself. He's so conflicted that he decides to give it a chance. Maybe it'll clear his confused feelings once he feels Baekhyun's lips against his. Maybe he'll run away screaming because he hates it. Or... maybe he'll love it too much and get addicted–

Besides, Baekhyun seems to want it too, so what could go wrong?

♥

 

A lot.

A lot could go wrong, Chanyeol thinks as he descends the stairs. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into as he enters the living room. Baekhyun is sitting on the grand couch in just a pair of skin-tight booty shorts and a t-shirt, while he himself is wearing casual sweat pants and a tank top. He tries not to stare at the elder's naked legs and stills in the doorway. 

"I knew you'd come," Baekhyun says, a cocky undertone present in his voice. His eyes travel down Chanyeol's body, obviously checking him out, before he pats the spot on the couch next to himself. "Come here. I won't bite."

Chanyeol's feet seem to have a mind of their own as they immediately obey the smaller's orders. His tongue is tied as he approaches the couch and sees something laying on the coffee table in front of Baekhyun. 

Dice.

He feels his heart skip a few beats as he reads a few words that are present on the dice. "Baek–" He doesn't have time to finish his sentence as his older brother pulls him onto the couch while wearing the biggest grin on his pretty face.

"Let's play a game."

Chanyeol stares at the dice and feels how his heart starts racing. The few words he sees are 'kiss', 'suck' and 'blow' on one of the dice and 'thigh', 'lips' and 'fingers' on the other. His imagination doesn't have to be wild for him to guess there's words with the same vibe on the other sides as well.

"You're not shy, are you?" Baekhyun asks, noticing how Chanyeol is avoiding eye contact, and feigns a pout. "With a pair of sex dice we can easily break the ice... Don't you think?"

Chanyeol is currently thinking nothing at all, but also a lot of things at once. With Baekhyun leaning flush against him while there are sex dice laying on the coffee table suggesting they're about to cross the line of what's appropriate between brothers, he can't think straight. His thoughts don't make sense, his feelings don't make sense, the fact that he's considering to have sex with his very own brother doesn't make sense. 

"Unless... you don't want to," Baekhyun whispers as he creates some space between them. 

A little shocked that he's disappointed there's a little distance between them, Chanyeol makes the mistake of looking beside himself. Their faces definitely are _not_ far away from each other and he can practically see his own reflection in Baekhyun's dark, shiny eyes. There's a hopeful look floating around those pretty eyes, which makes him gulp.

He can't say no to those puppy eyes.

"You roll first," Chanyeol whispers without thinking and immediately bites his lower lip afterwards, wondering whether that was the right thing to say– or _do_. Once started, there's no way back, and he knows. However, he wants it. The only thing that's holding him back a little is the small voice in the back of his mind that whispers ' _but he's your brother_ ' over and over again, reminding him how scandalous this is. Scandalous, yes, but if it stays between them, it's not that sinful, right? No one else has got to know anyway...

He sees the hopeful look in Baekhyun's eyes turn into a look of victory so quickly he almost misses the surprised expression. 

He can't believe he agreed to play.

Baekhyun licks his lips. "Okay," he says, also in a hushed tone, and both of them are wondering why they're even whispering when there's literally no one else there. Maybe it's because they're both aware that what they're about to do is considered taboo, or maybe it's because they're both nervous. Baekhyun tries his best to conceal the fact that he's nervous, though, because why would he be? He's been intimate with a lot of people before without a problem, so why is he suddenly so anxious? Why are his palms sweating, why is his heart beating so wildly, why can't he breathe properly?

He reaches out for the dice and pushes his nervousness to the side. He wants to enjoy it, no matter how wrong some people would find this whole situation. Besides, the fact that getting intimate with your relative is seen as wrong, is kind of exciting to him. He rolls the dice and watches with anticipation as one of them lands on 'neck' until the other finally stops on 'bite'. Licking his lips again, he looks at Chanyeol, seeing him swallow. He smirks.

"Seems like I'll bite after all."


	2. Roll the Dice

Chanyeol can't breathe.

His eyes are screwed close as he feels Baekhyun's teeth graze the sensitive skin on his neck. His hands are balled into fists while the elder is almost sitting on his lap. A moan threatens to escape his throat when he feels the teeth nip on his skin, but he's strong enough to hold it back. His hands are itching to grab Baekhyun by his waste, yet he can't find the courage to do so. Besides, the teeth have already disappeared again after two short, experimental nips, which is weirdly disappointing to him. 

Baekhyun grins at Chanyeol as he backs away again and notices how his cheeks hold a pinkish colour. "Your turn."

There's a sultry undertone in Baekhyun's voice, or that's just Chanyeol's ears playing games with him. He doesn't understand how the elder can remain so calm while he himself is literally shaking as he reaches out for the dice. Maybe it's because his older brother is quite the sex addict and this is all very normal to him. There's a thing about Baekhyun's body language, however, that tells him the elder isn't as calm as he makes it seem. He's known Baekhyun his whole life, he knows when he's nervous. 

He's startled out of his sudden daze when the smaller coos softly after he had thrown the dice. 'Lick' and 'ear' are showing. He nervously glances at Baekhyun only to see he has already tilted his head to the side a little bit, expecting him to obey the outcome of his throw. Gulping, he leans closer to Baekhyun and carefully tucks some of the other's blonde hair behind his ear. His heart is beating in his throat when he sees Baekhyun close his eyes, and he licks his lips as he leans in even closer before he sticks out his tongue.

He's sure he hears the elder take in a sharp breath as soon as his tongue comes in contact with the lobe of his ear. He's also sure he feels Baekhyun squirm a little when he slowly drags his tongue across the shell of his ear. Although he has no idea if he's doing it right, his ego is getting a slight boost from the other's reaction. His heart doesn't stop racing, though, and after he pulled away, he's nervously staring at Baekhyun until he opens his eyes again.

Chanyeol feels his heart skip a beat when Baekhyun flashes him a small smile. He can't help but smile too, a little awkwardly maybe, and bites his lip to prevent him from smiling wider as he watches the smaller roll the dice. His lower lip escapes from between his teeth, however, as the dice land on 'suck' and 'ear'.

"The dice seem to have a thing for ears," Baekhyun says while giggling softly and turns to Chanyeol faster than the latter can prepare himself for what's about to happen. Baekhyun cups Chanyeol's flushed face, helps him tilt his head a little and immediately goes for it. 

The younger lets out an audible breath that comes closer to a sigh than a moan, but quickly closes his mouth again before other embarrassing sounds could come out. He feels Baekhyun suck on his earlobe, causing him to ball his hands into fists on his lap because,  _damn_ , he never knew his ears were so sensitive. Something stirs inside his sweatpants and he subconsciously has closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Baekhyun's skilled lips and tongue sucking on his ear. 

Sadly it's over before he can completely surrender himself to the sensual feeling and he's left embarrassed. He doesn't dare to look at Baekhyun, but he's pretty sure the elder his smirking knowingly. Without stalling too much time, he grabs the dice and is about to roll again. Except, a hand that's suddenly wrapped around his wrist keeps him from doing so, making him look at Baekhyun, who's indeed smirking. A little taken aback, Chanyeol freezes for a second as Baekhyun kisses his fingers which are holding the dice. 

"Please roll something fun," Baekhyun whispers before he lets go of Chanyeol's wrist again and waits for him to throw. He watches the dice tumble and twirl on the table until they land on something that causes the smirk to return on his face. 

'Suck' and 'fingers'. 

Chanyeol swallows thickly. The outcome makes him nervous all over again and he stares at Baekhyun's fingers as the elder hold them in front of his face. They're long, slim and he's pretty sure fingers aren't supposed to be this beautiful. Chanyeol takes a deep breath before he opens his mouth and takes the tip of the other's index finger inside his mouth. 

Baekhyun's jaw goes a bit slack as his eyes are trained on the sight of Chanyeol having his finger inside his mouth. The younger is nervously glancing at him, but breaks eye contact as soon as they look each other in the eye. It makes him smile wickedly and decides to help Chanyeol by slowly pushing his index finger deeper inside his mouth. He bites his lower lip, feeling the taller's wet tongue press against his skin.

With his heart doing summersault, Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun looks kind of hot with his eyes a little glazed over. He seems to enjoy it and that makes Chanyeol feel proud. And since the die says 'fingers', he slowly pulls off the first one before taking two inside his mouth. He sucks softly, feeling a little self-conscious with Baekhyun's eyes drilling holes into him. He didn't know it was possible to feel both proud and self-conscious at the same time. 

Watching his fingers disappear into Chanyeol's inexperienced mouth makes Baekhyun want to imagine something different. Something he probably shouldn't if he doesn't want to get an awkward boner, but he's doing it anyway. He can't help it. Chanyeol looks so cute with his fingers inside his mouth and he wonders what he would look like if he had his–

His train of thought it cut short when the taller pulls his mouth off again and he's left wanting more. He sees a string of saliva connecting the tip if his middle finger with Chanyeol's lip, which make him lick his own lips with want. Looking at the other's dark eyes, which are definitely holding a lusty look by now, he knows they're both getting turned on.

But he's not going to push it.

So, without saying anything, he reaches out for the dice, touching the little cubes with his two wet fingers, and throws them across the table. He can't help but let out a breathy laugh when one of them lands on 'navel'. "Easy," he whispers as the second die lands on 'kiss'. He turns to Chanyeol and licks his lips. "Let's take off your shirt." Before the other can do anything, Baekhyun is already grabbing his shirt and pulling it up slowly. "Someone has been working out..."

Once his shirt has met the ground, Chanyeol can see Baekhyun staring at his chest. It makes him feel more naked than he really is. Usually he likes showing off his toned body, but with Baekhyun eating him up with his eyes, he feels a little self-conscious. He has no reason to, because the way the elder is looking at him tells him he likes the view. 

He holds his breath when Baekhyun bends down and flinches when he feels a pair of lips touch his belly button. "Th-That tickles," he stutters, out of habit, but that doesn't stop the smaller from planting another kiss on his navel. He squirms until Baekhyun pulls away from his stomach and holds his breath when the other sits up again. 

"Your body is really sensitive, isn't it?" Baekhyun asks, almost in a teasing way, and chuckles when Chanyeol blushes. Absentmindedly, he starts caressing the younger's arm while locking eyes. "I think it's cute."

Gulping for the nth time, Chanyeol feels the place Baekhyun is touching getting hot while he's getting lost into his eyes. They're so pretty, he thinks, and doesn't realise they're staring at each other until Baekhyun stops stroking his arm. Chanyeol licks his lips and quickly looks away before it could become awkward. 

Baekhyun sits back a little, a sly smile making its way upon his lips, as he watches Chanyeol throw the dice. "Boring," he says while pouting when 'caress' and 'fingers' are the outcome. "Roll again."

Without much thinking, Chanyeol obliges and rolls again, this time making the dice land on 'kiss' and 'thigh'. He holds his breath. Dirty images immediately flood his mind because if there's one thing he likes about Baekhyun's body the most, it are his thighs. They're plump and squishy. They look sexy in skinny jeans, but even sexier right now because he's not wearing any pants. 

He glances at Baekhyun's face, noticing he's biting his bottom lip, before he decides to get on his knees in front of the couch, just to get into a more comfortable position for the intimate task. He doesn't realise the position is rather suggestive until he's sitting in between Baekhyun's legs.

_Oh_... He gulps, not daring to look up at the elder in case he would get too embarrassed to continue. Instead, he presses a light, experimental kiss on Baekhyun's knee. Part of him wonders if he should give multiple kisses, another part of him tells him to just give into the deeply buried desire to kiss his older brother everywhere.

He shouldn't think so deeply about it, he decides, and presses another kiss right next to the first one. This one lingers, and he notices how Baekhyun's shudders. Slowly, he's gaining a bit more confidence and before he knows it, he's holding onto Baekhyun's shins to keep himself steady as he spreads kisses across the inside of his thigh. With each peck getting a bit more bold, he hears Baekhyun's breath start to become uneven, telling him it's one of his sensitive body parts. And he's enjoying it.

He loses himself in the act, and without thinking starts sucking on a spot that makes Baekhyun moan softly. The sound encourages him, so his lips tarry as he continues sucking. 

"Chanyeol..."

The soft call of his name makes him pull back from Baekhyun's thigh to look up at the other, thinking he maybe did something wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have accidentally created a hickey when the dice clearly said 'kiss'–

What he isn't prepared for, however, is when two hands cup his face and pull him in for a kiss. A little shocked, he freezes for a second, but quickly finds himself melting against Baekhyun's soft lips. He lets his eyes fall close and starts kissing him back while forgetting everything around them. Pouring the same amount of lust into the lip-lock from all the built up excitement the dice had caused, he tries his best to match Baekhyun's hungry pace and accidentally moans while squeezing the elder's thighs when he feels teeth playfully bite his lower lip.

It's been a long time since the last kiss he's shared, which he didn't even count as a real kiss since it was so rushed and without any feelings, so he feels his movements are a bit sloppy. He thinks Baekhyun likes the messiness, though, since it doesn't stop him from stealing his breath with his lips. If anything, the kiss only gets hotter by the second and both of them let a moan slip past their lips when Baekhyun pulls back a little to look at Chanyeol, who didn't think a game of sex dice would make him this... excited.

"I want you," Baekhyun huskily whispers while looking into Chanyeol's glazed over eyes, and smiles in a way that makes butterflies erupt in the younger's belly. 

_Me too_ , Chanyeol wants to say but he's too dazed to form words. All the words he wants to say die on his tongue, all sentences fall apart in his throat and he can only stare back at Baekhyun until the elder interrupts their staring contest by pulling him in again for another round.

Chanyeol feels his knees getting sore from kneeling on the ground and his legs are cramping slightly, but the magic feeling of Baekhyun's soft yet experienced lips against his own is more intense than the discomfort he's feeling. Besides, he doesn't want the kiss to end, so he sits completely still with his hands clamping the smaller's thick thighs. He only moves his lips and a few seconds later also his tongue as Baekhyun's came out to play.

His head is spinning as nothing that makes it into his head makes sense. All he can think about is how badly he suddenly wants to feel Baekhyun. All of him. The voice that kept telling him this is wrong died out long ago. It doesn't matter. He doesn't care. He wants to lose his virginity. To Baekhyun, whom he trusts the most.

To his brother, whom has known him his whole life.

He's ready and willing to surrender himself to the needy feeling he feels inside his chest, and also to the hot feeling in his crotch. Whether it's lust or love he feels inside of his heart, he doesn't give it a second thought. All he knows for sure is that he wants Baekhyun.

And he knows Baekhyun wants him too.

After a while Baekhyun pulls away again – Chanyeol doesn't know whether to be disappointed because he doesn't want it to end or relieved because he almost couldn't breathe anymore – and flashes the same breathtakingly cute smile. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" he carefully asks, as if he's afraid Chanyeol will turn him down, and strokes the younger's pinkish cheek.

Chanyeol can only nod befuddled, which makes Baekhyun grin a bit more confidently. He lets Baekhyun pull him off the ground, but before they leave the living room he stops in his tracks. "The dice," he quickly mutters before rushing back to the coffee table.

"Mom and dad can't find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chap ik but the next one will be way longer~♥  
> Love to hear your thoughts!!!^-^


	3. First Time

The trip up the stairs has caused Chanyeol to sober up a bit from the lusty atmosphere around them and now that they're in Baekhyun's bedroom, his heart starts racing again. Not that it had calmed down any second when they were busy on the couch, but he's back to being aware of how nervous he is. Nervous, but so turned on that he's feeling giddy. He can't think, all his blood had rushed south, and he still feels dazed as he follows Baekhyun. He tries to think, but every time a thought pops up inside his mind, it ebbs away just as quickly when he feels something throb between his legs. He feels like he's drunk, and that just from a kiss.

Luckily Baekhyun takes the lead and takes his hand to pull him towards his bed, where he's easily pushed down onto the mattress. He lays down and feels his heart skip a beat when Baekhyun crawls towards him with a small smile that holds a lot of emotions. Chanyeol can tell he's not the only one being immensely aroused – or nervous, for that matter.

"Don't be scared," Baekhyun whispers after having settled himself between Chanyeol's long legs, and bends down to give the younger a long kiss. "If..." He pauses to take a look in Chanyeol's dreamy eyes. "If you ever want to stop, just tell me–"

Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun off by cupping his face and pulling him down and letting their lips fuse together. He wants to tell Baekhyun not to worry, but he knows his voice will fail him. And maybe the fact that Baekhyun is thinking about consent is the reason he got just enough confidence to shut him up with his lips.

This kiss is slower, but deeper and not at all less pleasant than the first one they shared. The hunger is still there, only in a more sensual way. If anything, the slow yet determined movements make Chanyeol go crazy with arousal. Like this, he can really bask in the feeling of Baekhyun's lips teasing his and opens his mouth without protest when he feels a playful tongue lick his bottom lip. Slowly, he's getting used to the feeling of Baekhyun's tongue exploring his mouth and finds the confidence to suck on his tongue, making him moan.

"Touch me," Baekhyun breathlessly says into the deep kiss, barely getting the opportunity to let the words out since Chanyeol is kissing him so passionately. He wants to feel the younger's hands on him, too, and deeply exhales through his nose when he does.

A little shy, Chanyeol puts his hands on Baekhyun's waist while still trying to focus on the kiss. He knows he shouldn't be shy, that he should give into his desire to feel the elder everywhere, but with Baekhyun's hips pressing against his, giving him friction where he needs it the most, his head is spinning. Plus, this is the first time he's getting this intimate with someone, so of course he's self conscious. He's eager too, though, so it doesn't take long before his hands disappear underneath Baekhyun's sweatshirt.

Chanyeol feels Baekhyun's hot skin; his curious fingers are mapping out their territory. The soft hand he feels on his own chest is driving him crazy and distracting him from the lip-lock, which gets sloppier as breathy moans get mixed with the smacking sounds of their lips and tongue. He gets brought back to the kiss when Baekhyun takes his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs at it. He groans, letting his head rest against the pillows when Baekhyun pulls back after letting his lip go, and watches the elder sit up a little to take off his shirt. Enjoying the view, his eyes rake across Baekhyun's smooth chest, and smiles when he sees a little muscle. "You've been hitting the gym too?" he enquires while letting one of his hands run up the other's upper body.

"Yeah," Baekhyun answers and closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them again, he smirks. "But not really to work out."

Chanyeol snorts. "Of course not," he says, sending Baekhyun a feigned accusing look.

"Hey, don't act like you don't ogle all the eye candy."

There Baekhyun has a point and Chanyeol can only smile as they continue their make-out session.

As if the hips pressing against his, the hands touching his sensitive skin and the lips driving him crazy already weren't enough, Chanyeol can now also feel Baekhyun's chest pressing against his. It doesn't give him a lot of room to move his hands – or to think – so he ops to stroke the other's back instead. In the way he feels Baekhyun relax on top fo him, he knows it was the right decision.

After a while of wandering hands touching hot skin and hungry lips that can't get enough, Baekhyun pulls back slowly and smiles at how Chanyeol's lips try to follow his. "Do you also want to do foreplay?" he asks, his hand already on the waistband of the younger's sweat pants, and bites his lower lip. "Or should we go straight to the fucking?"

Chanyeol feels his dick throb with anticipation. "I want to." Of course he wants to do foreplay, but... "I'll probably come the second you touch my dick..." he mutters, feeling slightly embarrassed. It's true, though, after all the kissing and touching they've done, he is sure he won't last long.

"Don't worry about that," Baekhyun whispers as he shuffles down the bed a bit. There's a very confident smile present on his face, which Chanyeol thinks is very attractive. "If you come prematurely, I'll fuck you back to full hardness."

 _Fuck_ , Chanyeol thinks as a deep blush creeps upon his already pinkish cheeks. That's the hottest thing he's ever heard his brother say.

He lets an audible breath slip past his lips when he feels soft lips touch his chest. Baekhyun is peppering his upper body with kisses and he can only lay back and enjoy. He hasn't forgotten about the elder's wish to be touched too, so he still lets his hands wander a little. He _did_ completely forget the hand that's still fisted in the waistband of his pants, however, until he feels a cold breeze against his nether regions. Gasping, he looks down and finds Baekhyun's quite surprised gaze.

"I knew you were pretty gifted, but damn, Yeol..." Baekhyun licks his lips while looking at the other's thick cock laying restlessly on his abdomen. There's veins visible all around the girth and it feels hot and heavy in his hand as he wraps his fingers around it. "I'm glad you're enjoying," he teases, referring to the clear liquid seeping out of the bulbous head.

Chanyeol lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and feels a shudder go down his spine the second Baekhyun's hand finds his groin. He doesn't know what to respond to the elder's words. He can only moan as Baekhyun starts stroking him slowly after pulling off his pants and underwear completely. The feeling of Baekhyun's palm against his dick feels unreal and the sight of his pretty fingers wrapped around his shaft is hypnotising.

Subconsciously, he spreads his legs a little more while enjoying the new sensation. His head falls back while a moan that he tried to hold back escapes his mouth when Baekhyun's other hand finds his balls. He feels a spasm go through his hips, because, holy shit– "That feels good." He absentmindedly vocalises his thoughts and knows the blush has reached his chest by now.

Baekhyun's sexy, confident smile doesn't falter as he shuffles further down the bed until he's face to face with the hottest cock he's ever seen – or he's just biased. "Can I suck you off?" he asks while batting his eyelashes up at the younger, who can only splutter an almost inaudible ' _yes_ ', which makes his smile grow.

"Oh my–" The moment he feels lips on the tip of his dick, Chanyeol's sentence turns into a drawn-out moan. His toes curl, his head lolls back and his jaw goes slack. He feels helpless when he loses all his strength and can only surrender to the amazing feeling Baekhyun is giving him.

This is the first blow job he's receiving.

He can tell it's not Baekhyun's first time – obviously – because it doesn't take him a lot to start bobbing his head. " _Fuck_..." Chanyeol fists both his hands in the sheets and forces himself to look down so he won't miss the pretty sight of Baekhyun's pink lips stretching around his shaft. What he's not prepared for, however, is the sultry look Baekhyun sends him when their eyes meet. It makes his cock throb against the elder's experienced tongue.

He never thought his older brother could look this hot.

From time to time, Baekhyun pulls off his shaft for a second to take a breath, giving him the opportunity to see thin strings of saliva connecting the head of his dick with the elder's glazed lips. It's a bit messy; there's also little droplets of spit dripping down his shaft into his pubes. But he likes the messiness and how all the spit creates a hot squelching sound between Baekhyun's mouth and his hard cock.

He can't stop moaning while gripping the sheets tightly and doesn't even try to keep his voice down as the other takes his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. His breath staggers when Baekhyun gags around his shaft and he watches him pull off with a gasp.

"Fuck," Baekhyun groans, his hand taking over the work his mouth had been doing. "It's almost like you got even bigger when I started sucking you off..."

Lost in pleasure, Chanyeol can only moan. His legs feel like jelly and his chest is heaving as he takes deep breaths. He's trying to keep his sanity, but with a warm feeling pooling in his stomach, it's hard to even keep his eyes open.

Baekhyun notices how far Chanyeol is gone and smirks slyly. "Are you feeling good?" he asks as he presses a few kisses up the younger's chest until they're face to face again. The throbbing he feels against his palm already answers his question, but he still wants Chanyeol to say it. "Tell me how good it feels, Yeollie."

"It feels good," said male quickly exhales before his eyes roll back into their sockets as Baekhyun's godly fingers start playing with the head of his cock, stimulating him in a way that makes him shudder. "Sh-Shit, Baek... It feels _so_ good." He's panting while helplessly trying to find the other's eyes. But Baekhyun is too busy looking at his cock, so he finds the strength to lift the other's chin with his hand and kisses him full on the lips.

Baekhyun smiles into the kiss. He can feel Chanyeol squirm more the longer he teases the head of his dick, so he decides to end the torturous pleasure by wrapping his hand back around his wet shaft to continue stroking him to completion. He can also feel Chanyeol is distracted from the kiss because his lips move clumsier than before, but he thinks it's cute.

Aroused Chanyeol is way cuter than his usual cocky self, Baekhyun thinks, and smirks. And he's the reason his younger brother is like this.

"I want to suck you off until you come in my mouth."

Baekhyun's husky whisper makes Chanyeol whimper against his lips. Only the thought of coming inside of Baekhyun's mouth is enough to make him go delirious with lust, almost sending him over the edge.

He lets out a breathy moan as Baekhyun pulls back from the sloppy kiss. The breathy moan turns into a loud grunt when the hand around his dick gets replaced with the familiar soft, hot mouth. With glazed over eyes, he watches how almost all of his cock disappears into Baekhyun's mouth and lets his head roll back when the elder gags. He fists his hands back into the sheets, needing something to hold onto as he feels himself ascend to heaven. " _Fuck_..." He can feel himself start to leak more precum and knows he won't last long anymore. But who could blame him when Baekhyun is working magic on his shaft? A naughty tongue is tracing the veins alongside his cock, and gentle fingers are playing with his balls. Whenever Baekhyun looks up at him, he loses his breath and feels himself getting closer to the edge.

Cloud 9 is so close, causing his moans to turn raspy. _Just_ a little more and a euphoric feeling washes over him, making it impossible for him to keep his eyes open as he tumbles over the edge.

Baekhyun feels proud when a bitter, but not all too unpleasant taste spreads across his taste buds as a warm liquid fills his mouth. He keeps bobbing his head and willingly lets Chanyeol's load glide down his throat, swallowing it all until the very last drop.

Chanyeol's sight is still hazy when he comes down from his high and feels his whole body tremble when Baekhyun doesn't stop stimulating him. His dick feels way more sensitive than before, making him whimper when the smaller teasingly sucks the tip. "B-Baek," he stutters. Out of reflex, his hand flies to Baekhyun's head to pull him off his cock, but he just buries his fingers in his hair as more shudders go down his spine.

Smiling, Baekhyun finally pulls off with a loud 'pop' and licks his glazed lips. " _Mmm_ ," he moans while looking into Chanyeol's eyes. "You taste good."

Before Chanyeol can say something, Baekhyun has already hovered over him again and he's tasting himself on the other's lips. It's a strange sensation: he's never tasted his own cum before, but somehow, it's turning him on again. "I'm sure that's the best first blow job someone has ever received," he manages to mutter between lusty kisses, making Baekhyun giggle.

"Was it that good?" the latter asks, pulling away a little to look Chanyeol in the eye, watching him blush.

"I have nothing to compare it to, but holy crap..." Chanyeol's voice trails off at the end of the sentence as he watches a naughty glint appear in Baekhyun's dark brown eyes. The sudden devilish smile on the other's face makes his breath stagger.

"Do you want to feel something even better?" Baekhyun asks before he bites his lower lip.

Not really having a clue of what to expect, Chanyeol just nods and licks his lips. He realises what's to come, however, when Baekhyun nudges him to spread his legs wider. _Right_. He remembers his older brother say he would fuck him back to full hardness if he would come prematurely. Glancing at his spent dick, he feels his heart skip a beat. Sudden excitement rushes through his body when Baekhyun lifts his legs and he can feel the other's smirk boring holes into him, as if he's able to look right through him.

After he's mustered up the courage to look at Baekhyun from this rather embarrassing position, he sees him stare at his ass.

"Have you played with this place before?" the elder asks, looking from Chanyeol's hole to his eyes. "It's completely hairless..."

"That's–" Chanyeol almost chokes on his spit when he feels a thumb against his hole and avoids eye contact when Baekhyun tries to find his gaze. "S-Sehun gave me some tips and tricks about how to clean your ass... Just, you know... Just in case."

"Sehun?" Baekhyun repeats as he raises on his eye brows. "Did you talk about this with Sehun?"

"Well, it's not every day your brother suggests to have sex with you, so I needed someone to give me advice," Chanyeol mutters, hearing Baekhyun chuckle.

"That's risky..."

Chanyeol agrees, but with the other's eyes staring intently at his hole while stroking the puckered, sensitive skin, he starts feeling self-conscious and soon forgets about Sehun. Every touch he feels on his ass makes him want to close his legs out of reflex, but he tries his best to keep them apart. "Do you not like it?" he asks, accidentally making eye contact, and gulps. "M-My... ass, I mean."

Baekhyun grins. "Oh, I like it," he says as one of his hands is holding Chanyeol's leg while the other is stroking the delicate skin between his legs. "It's so cute, Chanyeollie..." He bites his lip again while thinking about how tight it must be. "I bet you would feel so good around my cock," he whispers, voicing one of his inner dirty thoughts, and feels Chanyeol's leg tremble. Grinning, he reaches out for the nightstand to grab a translucent pink, half empty bottle of lube.

Chanyeol eyes the used bottle and guesses Baekhyun plays with himself often, which cause obscene images to flood his mind that make his cock come back to life. He watches Baekhyun put the bottle next to him and gasps when the elder lifts both his legs. Despite not being the most flexible person on the planet, Baekhyun still manages to almost bend him in half, lifting his ass off the bed.

Suddenly, he feels _very_ naked.

He also feels very lewd when Baekhyun bends down and presses a kiss on his thigh dangerously close to his hole. "B-Baek," he stutters, causing said male to look at him.

"I want to eat your ass," Baekhyun confesses while smiling seductively before he playfully bites one of the other's ass cheeks. "Can I?"

Swallowing thickly, Chanyeol feels his whole body shudder with anticipation. How can he say no when Baekhyun is looking at him like _that_ with his dark, lust-filled eyes and sexy smirk? He cannot find his voice to answer, though, so he just nods weakly and lets his head fall back when he feels a pair of lips against one of the most private places of his body.

It's a feeling he has to get used to, but it doesn't take long before he has given into the weirdly satisfying feeling. The sight of Baekhyun's head between his legs and the feeling of his tongue teasing his hole is enough for him to go back to being half hard. Arousal washes back over him and he can't help but moan when Baekhyun sucks on his rim.

He lets himself bask in the feeling of Baekhyun eating his ass. The dirty, wet smacking sounds the elder's mouth is creating with his ass is causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin. It feels so good.

When Baekhyun opens his eyes to look at Chanyeol, he smirks. The younger has his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open to let out continuous breathy moans. He's enjoying it, Baekhyun concludes, so he closes his eyes again and focuses on loosening up Chanyeol with his tongue. It doesn't take long before he feels the taller relax against his mouth, though. He pulls back for a second to look at his work and watches the pinkish rim glimmer with his spit. He runs a finger across it, noticing how it twitches against his digit, and grins. "You're getting needy," he says, his voice sounding thick with arousal.

Chanyeol can't deny Baekhyun's words, because there's indeed a needy feeling inside his chest he isn't used to. It makes him feel helpless, because he wants _more_. More of Baekhyun. And with each lick the feeling becomes more apparent, but he's too turned on to form coherent sentences.

When he feels something poke against his hole that is definitely not a tongue, he sobers up a little and moans when he realises Baekhyun had covered his fingers with lube while he was busy getting lost in pleasure.

Smirking, Baekhyun rubs two of his fingers against Chanyeol's with saliva coated ass and hovers back over the younger. He catches Chanyeol's drawn-out moan with his lips as he pushes one finger in slowly. Knowing it's Chanyeol's first time, he takes his time to prepare him and tries to distract him from any sting he's probably going to feel because he's stretching his hole.

" _F-Fuck_ ," Chanyeol grunts and grabs Baekhyun's arm to have something to hold onto as a new sensation fills his body. It's a foreign feeling he doesn't dislike. If anything, the feeling of Baekhyun's finger going in and out of his hole turns him on in a new way. It makes him feel hot and he can't stop moaning against the elder's hungry lips.

"Does that feel good?" Baekhyun huskily asks before he takes Chanyeol's bottom lip between his lips and starts sucking on it while pushing his finger deep inside of the younger. He can't get enough of the needy sounds that leave Chanyeol's throat, especially the ones that sound like the other doesn't really know what to do with himself. "It feels good, right?"

Chanyeol nods and wants to say something back, but can only gasp when Baekhyun's finger grazes something inside of him. " _Fuck_ , it feels _so_ good..." he groans after he found back his voice and tries his best to hold eye contact with the elder, loving the lusty look in them.

Licking his lips, Baekhyun pulls out slowly and rubs two of his fingers together before pushing _just_ the tip of them inside of Chanyeol. "Do you want more?"

" _Yes_." Chanyeol's answer is immediate and nearly a whimper. He can't help it, though, Baekhyun is making him feel some type of way that makes him feel so desperate. He doesn't exactly know what he's so needy for, he only knows he wants _more_.

So, he lets his head fall back against the pillow when two fingers slowly make their way into his hole. It hurts a little, but the pain fades away when Baekhyun's fingers once again barely touch that one spot inside of him. It almost causes him to blackout with pleasure from just a faint little stroke that's hardly there. It's frustrating in a way, but when the other's fingers _do_ hit the spot dead-on, he forgets how to breathe. A feeling so intense that he has to dig his nails into Baekhyun's upper arm so he won't moan embarrassingly loudly goes through his body like an electric shock, causing his back to arch off the bed.

Baekhyun grins as he curls his fingers in a way so he can continuously stimulate Chanyeol. The way the younger is clenching around him makes his cock throb with anticipation. Chanyeol's ass is so tight, so hot... He can't wait to fuck him.

"G-God, Baek–" Chanyeol splutters. The immense pleasure is overwhelming. The feeling of being stretched out mixed with the feeling of Baekhyun's fingers playing with his prostate cause his cock to grow back to full hardness within seconds.

"Mmm?" Baekhyun hums while kissing the corner of Chanyeol's open mouth. "Is it too much?" He slows down the pace of his fingers a little and purposefully misses the younger's sweet spot.

" _No_..." Chanyeol moans. He's glad he can finally breathe a little, but he wants the pleasure back, no matter how overwhelming it is. "Not _too_ much." His voice his breathy as he tries to find words while Baekhyun keeps finger-fucking him into heaven. "Just... new." He tries to kiss the elder back when their lips find each other. "But I love it."

Baekhyun grins into the kiss as he pulls his fingers out again and blindly reaches out for the bottle of lube. "Me too," he says in a hushed tone, causing Chanyeol's lips to clumsily land on his chin as he speaks. Giggling, he pulls back completely and sits up between Chanyeol's spread legs and looks down his lanky body. "You look so good like this..." The younger is breathing heavily, his dick is hard and leaking again, and he's looking up at him with a look that makes his own dick throb with want. "I want to fuck you..."

" _Please_ do," Chanyeol responds without hesitation, earning him a knowing smirk. He's feeling empty all of the sudden without Baekhyun's slender fingers inside of him. When he notices the prominent hard-on inside the elder's underwear, he's sure the other is willing to fill him up with something bigger and better than his fingers. He watches Baekhyun take off his underwear and gulps when his cock springs free. _That's hot_ , he thinks as he licks his lips, not expecting that the sight of his brother's rock-hard cock could turn him on this much.

After flinging his underwear away to somewhere forgotten, Baekhyun opens the pink bottle and squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He holds one of Chanyeol's legs with his clean hand while his other hand is lathering his cock with a layer of lube. He also smears some more onto Chanyeol's still twitching hole before he positions his dick against the rim.

Chanyeol's heart is beating in his throat as he watches Baekhyun do his thing and almost forgets to breathe when the elder's cock makes its way past his rim. His hole stretches more than two fingers could've prepared him for, but Baekhyun is very gentle so it doesn't hurt a lot. He has his eyes glued on what's happening between his legs and moans airily. Once Baekhyun's hips touch his, meaning his whole shaft is inside of him, he looks up at the elder, who has his eyes closed. He seems to be in pleasure, Chanyeol thinks, which somehow causes his hole to clench with excitement.

Baekhyun feels the twitch around his dick and grins before opens his eyes. "If you keep clenching around me like that, I'm going to come within seconds," he warns, his voice still thick with so much lust that it makes Chanyeol shudder. It's silent for a second and as Baekhyun observes the other, watching him taking short breaths, his devilish grin turns into a warm smile. "Does it hurt?" He hovers over Chanyeol, causing his cock to move a little and sees the younger flinch while moaning.

"A-A little," Chanyeol answers, his voice not louder than a whisper, and closes his eyes whilst taking a deep breath as he feels Baekhyun's dick move again.

Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol close-eyed face. He feels his own cock throb when the taller moans as he pulls his cock out a little before pushing it back in. "Once I've found your sweet-spot," he starts while continuing the careful movements that slowly drive Chanyeol crazy, "you'll feel so good, Yeollie."

 _Oh_ , Chanyeol doesn't even have to think about that to know that's true and he can't wait. Sure, it hurts, and he's not used to having something inside his ass, but he likes it. He likes the sting of the stretch, he likes seeing Baekhyun on top of him confidently trying to make him feel good – and succeeding in doing so – and he likes being this intimate with his older brother. So, when Baekhyun's movements start to gain a little more speed, he can only moan with pleasure as the pain slowly ebs away. He relaxes, basks in the feeling of the elder gently fucking into him and accepts his kisses. He can't kiss back properly, which isn't a surprise when there's a cock stretching him out, and he can feel Baekhyun smirk constantly against his lips. He doesn't mind: he thinks Baekhyun's confidence is sexy.

He lets out a broken moan when the elder playfully starts sucking on his tongue while angling his hips in a way that makes his eyes roll back into their sockets. Once again Baekhyun is barely touching his prostate and he feels like a goner. " _Fuck_ ," he whimpers, feeling Baekhyun's audible breath against his lips. He wraps his arms around the elder's neck to hold him closer when the pace quickens.

It doesn't take long before Baekhyun has found his sweet-spot and he has to try his very best to keep his moans down at least a little. The embarrassing sounds that are threatening to leave his throat make it hard to breathe. Plus, he loves listening to Baekhyun's moans, so he's afraid that if he gets too loud himself, he won't be able to hear those anymore.

Baekhyun on the other hand, has other plans. "Be loud for me, Yeollie," he breathlessly orders, making the butterflies in Chanyeol's stomach go crazy. "Let me hear how good I'm making you feel..."

A little shy, the younger lets himself go anyway, much to Baekhyun's approval. He rakes his nails across the smaller's back as he lets his head fall back again, because _holy shit_ – having his older brother's cock filling him up and touching him in all the right places feels amazing.

Baekhyun takes the opportunity and starts kissing Chanyeol's neck. The younger's ass is tight and makes his cock, that had been slightly neglected during the foreplay, pulsate with pleasure. Fucking his little brother definitely makes up for the all the months he hasn't had sex, but he knows it isn't just that. He doesn't pay it no mind in case he shies away, but deep down he's feeling like this isn't just sex, that what they're doing is not just to lead Chanyeol into the world of sex. Deep down he's expecting this to become more than just a one-night stand, and he wouldn't mind.

He pulls back from Chanyeol's neck and sits up, seeing how the younger's hands immediately fist themselves in the pillow underneath his head. He smiles while biting his lower lip and grabs both of Chanyeol's long legs. Both their bodies are sweaty, he notices, but with the room feeling so hot, it's no surprise.

"You're so hot," he moans while looking at Chanyeol's pleasure-struck, 'o'-face before he looks down at where they're connected. The sight of his own cock going in and out of the younger's ass makes him feel light-headed with arousal. The wet sounds their lower parts are creating cause goosebumps to appear on his whole body. It sounds like music to his ears.

"You too..."

The soft-spoken words make him look back at Chanyeol's face, seeing him look up at him with half-lidded eyes. He feels his heart skip a beat before he quickly hovers over the taller again and catches his lips for yet another kiss.

They're both lost in the moment and drunk on one another's kisses. They can't get enough of each other's touches and Baekhyun wishes it could last for a very long time. However, with his orgasm approaching, he knows it won't. It just feels _so good_ to be this close with Chanyeol. He can't stop moaning as he keeps thrusting into the younger, who's responding to his touches with even louder moans.

"I'm getting close," Baekhyun exhales. His movements start to falter as he starts trembling.

Biting his lower lip, Chanyeol watches, and _feels_ , Baekhyun lose himself in pleasure. He lets out a breathy moan when the elder pulls out to jerk himself off. Chanyeol is too distracted by the sight to pay attention to the sudden empty feeling in his ass and, with half-lidded eyes, watches his older brother tip over the edge.

The pitch of Baekhyun's moans raise an octave as he comes. He rakes one of his hands over his own chest as the other keeps stroking his sensitive cock, which is emitting semen all over Chanyeol's stomach. " _Fuck_ ," he groans, his head thrown back, as he lets the euphoric feeling wash over him.

All the while Baekhyun is on Cloud 9, Chanyeol is busy stroking his own cock. The sight of his older brother coming turns him on so much that he can't help but moan as well. And the fact that he's dirty with the other's cum makes him feel so very hot, it's making him lightheaded with arousal. It's enough to bring him dangerously close to the edge.

When Baekhyun comes back down and locks eyes with Chanyeol, he smirks. "Come for me," he seductively whispers as he hovers over the taller again and starts kissing down his jaw. He moans against Chanyeol's ear when the latter grabs his hip. " _Yeah_..." He licks the shell of the younger's ear before he looks down to watch his dick erupt.

Chanyeol lets out broken moan after broken moan as he ascends to heaven for a second time. He doesn't come as hard as the first time, but _god damn_ does it feel amazing. Having Baekhyun's lips against his ear whispering sweet nothings, he keeps shuddering as he comes back down from his high. " _God_..." He exhales slowly and opens his eyes just in time to catch the elder's sweet, yet confident smile. "You're good."

"How do you know? You've got nothing to compare it to," Baekhyun teases and giggles when Chanyeol seems embarrassed. "Maybe next time we can try different positions..."

Chanyeol feels his heart skip a beat. "Next time?" he asks.

"Yes," Baekhyun answers as he wipes some sweaty strands of hair out of the younger's flushed face. "You got to fuck me too..."

Chanyeol gulps, once again feeling excitement building up inside of him. He's too tired to get turned on again, though, so he just takes a deep breath and stares up at Baekhyun. Once again, he's tongue-tied. He didn't expect the elder to want more too, instead of just a one-night stand to take his virginity. The next time could be the last time too, however, and he doesn't understand why that makes him feel... disappointed.

"Or do you not want to?" Baekhyun asks before Chanyeol can find words to say, startling him out of his sudden daze. He sounds uncertain. Insecure, even.

Chanyeol bites his lower lip and stays silent for another second, but when he sees Baekhyun open his mouth again, he beats him to it. "I-I... want to," he stutters, watching a smile immediately make its way upon Baekhyun's pretty face and feels the butterflies return in his stomach.

"Me too," the elder sighs and leans a bit closer to Chanyeol, who's eyes speak volumes. He can look right through him. "Your cock looks so nice to have inside of me."

Groaning, Chanyeol closes his eyes for a second to block all the obscene images that threaten to get inside his head. "Please... I came twice," he says, stating the obvious. When he opens his eyes again, he can see Baekhyun's smug expression. "My dick is tired."

"I know, Yeollie. That's why I won't suggest another round." Baekhyun winks at Chanyeol, who's getting more and more embarrassed by the second. Chuckling, he sits back up and looks down at the younger's cum-covered body. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Chanyeol finds that a great idea as he remembers there's drying semen all over his chest and stomach, and sits up as well. " _Shit_ ," he grunts when he feels a pain shoot through the small of his back, but still forces himself to stand up, causing him to stagger. "I'll probably be limping tomorrow..."

Grinning, Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol and grabs his arm to support him during the walk to the bathroom. "Be happy I held back," he says, a naughty glint twinkling in his eyes.

"Else you wouldn't able to walk _at all_ right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be nice to let me know your thoughts^-^


	4. No Regret

Sehun looks up at Chanyeol's house with his lips pursed together. He has rung the bell a couple of times, and while _usually_ Chanyeol opens up immediately and is ready to go, there's no one answering the door now. Frowning, he takes a few steps back while breathing in deeply. "Well..." Either Chanyeol went to school without him, or he overslept. He guesses it's the latter, since this wouldn't be the first time Chanyeol sleeps through his alarm. Luckily Sehun knows where they keep their spare key and, just like any other time Chanyeol is still snoring while they actually have to go to school, he breaks into the house to wake him up like the good friend he is.

"Chanyeol~" he sing-songs as he enters the house, letting the front door fall shut behind him. "We're going to get late!" He walks up the stairs while repeatedly singing the elder's name until he reaches his bedroom door. Without mercy, immediately after he opened the door, he turns on the light and watches it cast a bright light over the room. "Chanyeol, get your ass out of bed or else– _Oh_..." He freezes on the spot when it's not _just_ his best friend lying in the bed. When he realises it's Baekhyun lying cuddled up against Chanyeol, a smirk creeps upon his face. "Oh~"

Chanyeol slowly cracks one eye open to look at who's abruptly waking him up from his peaceful slumber. Once he sees Sehun standing in the doorway while feeling Baekhyun move in his arms, his eyes snap open. Suddenly, he feels wide awake and panics. "S-Sehun," he splutters, pulling his blanket a little higher over his and Baekhyun's half-naked bodies. "What are..." He swallows thickly as his voice keeps failing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know..." Sehun looks between his best friend and his best friend's brother with a shit eating grin. Both of their faces hold a light pinkish colour, almost making them look cute if it weren't for the fact that they're lying half naked in each other's arms. "You didn't answer the door, so I went to check up on you, but it seems like you're _just_ fine."

With his heart beating wildly in his chest and a horrified expression plastered on his face, Chanyeol keeps staring at Sehun. "C-Can you give us some privacy _maybe_?" he asks, because he doesn't know what else to say in a moment like this. All he wants is for Sehun to leave so he can finally breathe. "I... I'll be out in a second."

Shrugging, Sehun's smug expression doesn't fade for even a second. "Sure," he answers, but before he leaves the bedroom, he looks back over his shoulder. "But if we're late, I'm going to tell Mr. Kim it's _your_ fault."

With wide eyes, Chanyeol watches the door close and sighs deeply. At least that's over. However, when he looks down at Baekhyun, who's still comfortably lying in his arms, he has trouble breathing all over again – even right after waking up, he looks as bright as ever.

"Good morning," the elder says, looking like he finds the whole situation rather amusing than horrendous, and laughs at Chanyeol's shocked expression.

"Morning..." Chanyeol takes another deep breath as he thinks back about the night before. He remembers Baekhyun insisting on cleaning him even though he was pretty much capable of doing so himself, before they shyly got into his bed together. He doesn't remember if it was Baekhyun's plan to spend the night in his bed, or if maybe he had suggested it... Or if it had happened naturally. All he knows is that, now that Sehun has left his mind, the butterflies in his stomach have returned as he keeps looking into the elder's drowsy eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Baekhyun asks as he moves his legs a little to get into a more comfortable position, causing their naked legs to rub together. He watches the blush on Chanyeol's face get darker, but knows he's not looking much better himself.

Nodding, Chanyeol tries to stop the train of thought that wants to go further back into the night before. He's very glad he didn't wake up with a morning wood, so he's trying his best to not grow one either. "You too?"

"Hmh!" Baekhyun hums, wishing he could stay like this with Chanyeol for a little longer. The bed is too warm and comfortable. There's one little problem, though... "Sehun is going to kill you if we don't get out of bed soon."

Chanyeol groans while tipping his head back. He knows he's going to be teased to death, either by Sehun or by Baekhyun. Or both. "Why did we have to have sex in the middle of the week?" he mutters, making Baekhyun giggle. When he tries to get out of bed, the same pain as the night before shoots into the small of his back, causing him to limp once his feet meet the ground. A little clumsy, he grabs his pants off the chair where he hoards all his clothing instead of putting them in his closet and hears Baekhyun chuckle in the background. He ignores that his heart skips a beat when he looks back at Baekhyun, who's looking way too cute lying in his bed underneath the blanket, and sends him a failed glare. "Shouldn't you get up too?" He thinks the elder has way too much fun watching him struggle.

♥

 

"You're limping."

Chanyeol tries to ignore Sehun's shit eating grin as they're walking side by side. It's useless, though, because he knows Sehun will keep teasing him until he gives in. He keeps asking himself why. Why did he not set an alarm, so he could've avoided this horribly awkward and embarrassing situation. Why did he not lock his bedroom door _just in case_? Why did they even sleep in one bed together if – as Baekhyun had said – it didn't have to mean anything? But then again: he knows he forgot to set an alarm because he was too high on forbidden feelings to care. On top of that, he had thrown the whole 'meaningless sex' idea out of the window, because he's pretty sure that whatever he felt last night, Baekhyun felt it too. And he didn't lock his door because their parents wouldn't get home until next week, so he thought he had nothing to worry about.

He totally forgot Sehun even existed when all he could think about was Baekhyun.

"You guys were even sleeping in the same bed," the younger goes on while the shit eating grin on his face doesn't fade away for even a second. "Simple math! You were sleeping in each other's arms _and_ you're limping." He can see the blush reaching Chanyeol's ears, which spreads a victorious feeling through his whole body. "He hit it!"

"Could you, like, talk a little less loud?" Chanyeol asks, finally giving in, and glares at Sehun, who's smug expression still didn't change at all. It hadn't changed since the moment he had walked in on Baekhyun and him and he knows it's probably not going to change either. Even when they watched Baekhyun jump on his bike to get to school, Sehun looked very pleased with himself. As if what he had found out this morning, is the discovery of the century.

"So, you bottomed?"

Groaning, Chanyeol looks up at the clear sky. "Yes," he admits, because there's no point in trying to deny it, really. Plus, he's not ashamed that he bottomed. Of course not. It's just a little – _very_ – embarrassing to talk about it with Sehun, whom he knows won't shut up about it.

He rolls his eyes at how Sehun beams with happiness and buries his hands in his pockets.

"How did it go?" the younger enquires, much to Chanyeol's dismay. The latter is trying his very best to block everything from the night before just in case his longing for more would grow stronger. Even though Baekhyun's eyes were very honest and he could tell he felt something too, he doesn't want to be the creepy brother that can't stop thinking about it.

To no avail, though.

"Give me, your childhood best friend, the dirty details. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Letting out another groan, Chanyeol decides it's for the best if he just tells Sehun everything, so he does. He tells Sehun how Baekhyun wanted to play a naughty little game of sexy dice to break the ice, and how he had not expected for it to escalate into having sex until Baekhyun had desperately pulled him up for their first kiss together. He tells Sehun how he couldn't breathe with Baekhyun's lips against his, how it felt unreal but so fucking good to have his brother so close to him. He tells Sehun how the confidence Baekhyun was radiating turned him on, even though he's sure they were both nervous. He tells Sehun how Baekhyun had told him he wanted him in such a sexy way that he forgot how to talk. He tells Sehun that, even though it's seen as wrong, he wanted his brother too.

"So _scandalous_ ," Sehun whispers while blushing a little too as he involuntarily imagines the things Chanyeol tells him.

But Chanyeol is not done yet.

He tells Sehun how the touches and kisses got slower yet more playful in the bedroom. He explains how everything became more sensual and how it made the temperature rise. He says how soft Baekhyun's skin feels, how great his body looks and how his dick is bigger than you would expect. He shyly mentions the fact that he couldn't stop moaning when Baekhyun was blowing his cock _and_ , even though he is very reluctant to talk about something like that, how great it felt to have his ass eaten. Baekhyun is very gentle, he adds, and so experienced that all his touches were pushing _just_ the right buttons to make him go delirious with lust. Embarrassed, he mutters how amazing it felt to have Baekhyun's long, pretty fingers inside of him, and how the elder tried to distract him from the pain with kisses – and how badly he failed at kissing him back. Finally, he says they had been fucking missionary and how he had never felt so good in his entire life.

Oh, and he also tells Sehun that he is sure there was more than lust present in the bedroom.

Sehun is quiet for a moment as he lets the information sink down on him. "More than lust, huh?" The grin reappears on his face as he side-eyes Chanyeol, who's avoiding eye contact. "That's more than scandalous. That's... _outrageous_."

As if Chanyeol doesn't _know_ that. But before he can say something, Sehun has already opened his mouth again.

"But I support it."

"That makes you just as crazy as me."

Chuckling, Sehun shrugs. "My best friend finally got laid," he cheerfully says, making Chanyeol smile a little too. "Yeah, it so happens to be his brother who took his virginity, but at least it was consensual, right?"

"But if you tell anyone," Chanyeol started while holding up his index finger, "you're dead, you hear me?"

"I think you're the dead one here if you fall in love with your brother," Sehun teases, earning him a playful punch against his shoulder. He can only laugh while rubbing the spot Chanyeol had hit. "At least neither of you can get pregnant, so you don't have to worry about condoms– All though, didn't he sleep with a lot of people before? Because you _should_ worry about STDs."

Chanyeol looks at Sehun with wide eyes. "We didn't..." he mutters, suddenly panicking. "I was so lost in the moment that a condom didn't even cross my mind!"

"You're a beast! Not only did you lose your virginity to your _brother_ , you even did it _bareback_?"

"Oh my god... Do you think I should talk with him about it?"

"Probably."

Gulping, Chanyeol already feels awkward just thinking about it. Even though Sehun just basically called Baekhyun a slut, he does have a point. He's pretty certain his older brother doesn't carry around some illness, however, since he's very serious about hygiene. One can never be sure, though...

♥

 

With his elbows leaning on his desk, Chanyeol hangs his head and buries his hands in his hair with frustration. He groans loudly, wishing he could concentrate on whatever the textbook is trying to teach him, but he can't. He can't do his homework when Baekhyun is running circles in his mind. He feels like a lovestruck teenager when all he can think about are Baekhyun's kisses, Baekhyun's touches, Baekhyun's whispers, Baekhyun's moans– Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

Even in class. He couldn't stop daydreaming, couldn't get his head out of the clouds, couldn't concentrate on whatever the teachers were saying. Mr. Zhang, his Chinese teacher, even kicked him out of his class because he couldn't pay attention. Feeling utterly embarrassed, he had left the classroom while ignoring Sehun muffled giggles. The fact that he had missed his Chinese class wasn't great at all, since it is one of the classes he's failing, but he encountered no other than Baekhyun himself when he was trying to exit the school building to go outside and find a place to chill. So, instead of feeling relaxed for a couple of minutes until his next class would start, he had a very awkward conversation with Baekhyun.

About condoms.

He didn't mean to accidentally vaguely imply his brother is a slut, but Baekhyun hadn't taken it to heart. No, instead, Baekhyun told him fucking without a condom feels way better and that he shouldn't worry about any illnesses because _one_ : he usually _does_ have safe sex and _two_ : if he doesn't, he always gets himself checked. When Chanyeol worried about himself having an STD, Baekhyun had laughed, telling him it's very unlikely since he was a virgin before last night after all.

Sighing, he closes his text book and leans back against the backrest of his chair to stare up at the ceiling for a second.

The way Baekhyun was talking to him and the way he kept playfully touching him in the empty hallway only fuelled his craving. And in the way the elder kept looking at him, he can deduce he's not the only one feeling forbidden, more than brotherly things.

He stands up from the chair and flops down, face first, on his bed. The urge to scream into his pillow is strong. It's the first time he's feeling like this; helplessly frustrated. All because he slept with his older brother. All because having Baekhyun close to him awakened something inside of him he had unknowingly repressed his whole life. All because he knows it's wrong, but it feels so right. All because he wants more, but he knows he shouldn't.

He freezes when he hears his bedroom door fling open and looks over his shoulder out of reflex.

Speak of the devil.

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun with wide eyes, immediately taking in what the elder is wearing: shorts and a tank top, which fits loosely around his chest and is hanging off his shoulder a little. Swallowing thickly, he notices the shorts only cover half the elder's thighs and his eyes subconsciously keep staring at a certain dark spot on his skin. A hickey. _The_ hickey he created yesterday.

Oh, _God_ , there his thoughts go again.

Chanyeol quickly puts a halt on wherever his mind is trying to take him and looks back up at Baekhyun's face. He wonders when he even got home. Doesn't he usually stay in the library to study and work on projects until five?

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks while chuckling as he enters the room and closes the door behind him.

" _Oh_ ," Chanyeol starts as he realises he's still lying in an odd position on his bed and quickly sits up, "you know... It's been quite a day." He keeps his eyes trained on Baekhyun, who sits down beside him on the bed. He feels his heart beat quicken again, but tries to keep himself under control. "It's almost like I didn't even go to school today, because I can't remember anything. I just kept... thinking, I guess."

"What were you thinking about?" Baekhyun asks and notices how Chanyeol quickly averts his eyes when he tries to make eye contact.

It takes the younger a couple of seconds to answer. He bites his lower lip while thinking of what to answer. But decides that after all they've done nothing should be embarrassing anymore, really. "You," he softly says as he musters up the courage to look Baekhyun in the eye. He's not prepared for what the elder asks next, however.

"Do you regret yesterday?"

There's a vulnerable look floating around in Baekhyun's usually sparkly eyes, which makes Chanyeol feel bad. Regret is not _at all_ what he kept thinking about all day. No, the total opposite, even, and he wants to tell Baekhyun just that, but he somehow can't find his voice. His heart starts beating even quicker and he starts thinking again. What if the feelings aren't mutual after all? What if he's been seeing ghosts and mistaken all the lust for also a little love? What if Baekhyun did see their moment together as a one or two-time thing? What if–

But before he can make up his mind, Baekhyun has spoken again already.

"Do you regret having sex with me?"

"No," he this time immediately answers, because the answer is actually very simple: _no_ , he doesn't regret it. He doesn't regret a single thing of what happened the night before. He doesn't regret playing with the sexy dice, he doesn't regret kissing Baekhyun, he doesn't regret touching Baekhyun, he doesn't regret having sex with Baekhyun. "No, I don't regret it."

In a split second, Baekhyun's vulnerable expression turns mischievous. As if he hadn't been insecure a minute ago. He licks his lips and briefly bites his lower lip as he thinks about what he's going to say next. "Show me you don't regret it." His voice is soft but there's a thick alluring undertone in his words, as if he's trying to coax Chanyeol to cross the line of what's appropriate between brothers again.

And Chanyeol willingly does as he doesn't hesitate to cup Baekhyun's cheeks and closes the gap between them.


	5. Don't Think, Just Feel

Chanyeol didn't expect Baekhyun would return the longing he feels inside of his chest, but he does. Not with words, but by immediately kissing him back with so much yearning that it makes him dizzy. From the start, the kiss is open-mouth, giving him no chance to warm up. Not that he minds. How could he mind Baekhyun kissing him so hungrily? It only causes him to lose his breath way quicker, which he knows Baekhyun notices because he sometimes takes a second before he dives back in. During the tiny breaks they get closer and closer until Baekhyun is sitting on his lap kissing the living daylights out of him.

He completely melts against the elder's soft lips as he holds him by his hips, having his hands fisted in his top. When Baekhyun sucks on his lower lip, he moans and doesn't wait to open his mouth to let the other's tongue inside. If there's one thing he discovered about himself, it's that he loves feeling Baekhyun's tongue against his own. The obscenely wet and slippery feeling makes him feel so hot with arousal, that his head starts spinning.

It feels so good, he feels like he's up in the clouds. Desire, lust, craving; he feels it all and Baekhyun is reflecting the same feelings with mutual passion. So, when the elder pulls back, he feels completely lost. He stares up at Baekhyun with half-lidded eyes, and notices the other is staring back at him with the same drowsy expression, as if they're both dazed.

After a little while, Baekhyun smiles softly. "You gave in so easily," he whispers, his fingers playing with the hair on the back of Chanyeol's head.

"It's not like you stopped me," the latter retorts, feeling proud of himself when he sees Baekhyun blush, but knows his own cheeks are just as red. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm his beating heart, but to no avail.

Baekhyun's smile widens, almost being able to _feel_ Chanyeol's struggle to calm down. He bends down to press his lips back against the younger's for a quick kiss. "You shouldn't think so much."

Sighing, Chanyeol closes his eyes for a second to enjoy the feeling of Baekhyun's fingers playing with his hair and accepts the next few kisses pressed softly against his already slightly swollen lips. "Don't you think, then?" he asks, making Baekhyun back off a little to look at him with a curious expression, as if he doesn't quite get what he means. "About how... _wrong_ this actually is?"

"Of course I do," Baekhyun immediately answers, his voice hushed. "But I like the thrill." He pauses, not sure whether he should say what he's going to say next, but decides he's got nothing to lose anyway. "Besides, I feel attracted to you." Chanyeol's unreadable look makes him chuckle softly. "I've basically wanted to suck your dick since that moment I accidentally walked in on you–"

"Oh, _Christ_ ," Chanyeol groans as images of that horribly awkward moment immediately flood his mind, and hears Baekhyun laugh. When the other's words really dawn on him, though, his breath gets stuck in his throat. Baekhyun is... attracted to him? As in the same way he is attracted to him? "Baekhyun..."

"I mean, why else would I suggest to have sex with you so easily?" said male asks, seeming a little bit embarrassed. Just a little bit. There's still a lusty look in his droopy eyes, making Chanyeol wonder how someone can be so cute yet so sexy at the same time. "And it's not like you hesitated a lot."

Chanyeol bites his lower lip. "That's because..." Taking a deep breath, he stares at Baekhyun's exposes collarbone. "Because I'm attracted to you too."

The elder grins as he lifts Chanyeol's chin with his finger, forcing him to make eye contact, and leans back in to continue their kiss. Just as their lips are about to touch, however, he halts. "Well, then why should I worry about this being wrong?" he enquires, causing the younger to open his eyes again after having them closed since he expected a kiss. "It can be our dirty little secret."

Chanyeol wouldn't call it _little_ , but he gets no chance to speak when Baekhyun claims his lips. What they're doing, something so taboo, isn't just a little secret. It's fucking with his brain, because even though the elder said he feels attraction towards him, he's still not sure whether this will stop after he has tried topping. He also doesn't understand why he's worrying about that so much. It's not like they can become more than brothers anyway.

He moans when Baekhyun pulls him out of his daze by tugging at his bottom lip, and moans again when he feels his tongue slip inside his mouth. He decides to follow his older brother's advice and tries to stop thinking. Luckily, surrendering himself to his own desires is way easier knowing they're on the same page. Because Baekhyun _does_ have a point. They both want it, so why should they hold back? It can be their – and Sehun's –secret.

He feels Baekhyun smile against his lips after he's completely given himself over to the feeling, making him want to kiss the smug expression he knows the elder is wearing off his pretty face. So, he does. He starts dominating the movements of their lips, and Baekhyun lets him. He hears the smaller moan while feeling hands roam all over his upper body, which reminds him his own hands are still sitting lifelessly on the other's hips. He doesn't even get a chance to move them on his own, though, when Baekhyun has already grabbed his wrists to guide his hands towards his ass.

"Don't be shy," Baekhyun whispers into the dirty lip-lock.

The elder sounds cocky, as if he _knows_ Chanyeol is dying to touch him everywhere. And the latter doesn't even mind. If anything, he loves Baekhyun's confidence. He thinks it's sexy.

So, without thinking twice about it, he lets his fingers fan across Baekhyun's clothed ass cheeks and squeezes them softly. The way it makes the other moan into his mouth causes something inside his own pants come to life, which only makes him more desperate to touch him. He lets his hands roam while trying to keep focussing on the messy kiss. He feels how much the elder's shorts have ridden up his thighs, giving him the opportunity to rake his nails from his knees all the way up to where the curve of his ass starts.

Arching his back while pressing his chest against Chanyeol's, Baekhyun moans throatily. He pulls back from the kiss to get some air, but can only throw his head back when the younger grabs his ass again. "Mmm, _Yeollie_..." he moans, feeling said male's lips immediately press kisses across his neck. He basks in the feeling of Chanyeol's hands exploring his body and his lips teasing his neck. It feels so good, he can't help but rock his hips slowly, trying to get some friction, and hears the younger groan. Grinning, he fists one of his hands in Chanyeol's hair and yanks him off his neck to continue kissing him.

Groaning again, Chanyeol loses himself in the needy kiss and only pulls back when Baekhyun pushes his shirt up so he can take it off. Once his own shirt has met the ground, he takes off Baekhyun's as well. He licks his lips when the elder pushes him back, forcing him to lay down, and watches him smirk as he crawls on top of him. "You're so hot," he huskily mutters, his hands immediately finding Baekhyun's hips again, and moans when the elder presses a wet kiss on his lips.

Baekhyun can only grin when he starts leaving kisses down Chanyeol's jaw towards his neck while he slowly starts rolling his hips against the other's. The hands on his body cling onto his hips and eventually help him move when they both get lost in the pleasure the little friction is giving them. "You're hard," Baekhyun whispers against Chanyeol's ear before he licks the shell.

The latter feels shivers go down his spine as Baekhyun teases his sensitive ear. "I can feel yours too," he says, his voice coming out strained, and lets a soft moan slip past his lips when Baekhyun sucks on the lobe of his ear.

"Kissing you just feels so good, I cannot _not_ get hard," the elder confesses while pressing little butterfly kisses on Chanyeol's skin during his way back to his lips. He licks his own while staring down at Chanyeol's flushed face. "What should we do about it?" he asks and bites his lower lip as he looks into the other's half-lidded, lust-filled eyes.

Chanyeol gulps. "I want to suck you off." The words leave his mouth smoother than he expected, and by the look on Baekhyun's face, that's exactly what he wanted to hear. Without further ado, he meant to spin them around to switch their positions swiftly, but ends up being a little clumsy, making Baekhyun giggle. Luckily the elder doesn't mind that he's a lanky mess. Once on top, he looks down to take in the pretty sight that is Baekhyun's with arousal flushed face, soft looking yet a little muscular chest which is heaving slowly and spread legs showing off the bulge in his shorts.

Baekhyun is ethereal, so unreal.

When he feels gentle fingers touch his face, he looks back up only to be met with a pair of lips. He sighs deeply, knowing he can never get used to the magical feeling of Baekhyun's lips touching his own. Before he can get lost in the feeling, however, he pulls back and leaves a trail of kisses down the elder's chest. The lower he gets, he faster his heart starts to beat, so he takes his time once he has reached Baekhyun's belly button, leaving numerous little kisses just above the waistband his shorts.

Ever since the blow job he received from Baekhyun, he has wanted to nothing more but to return the favour. He's eager, willing to learn, but above all he's desirous of pleasuring Baekhyun like he had pleasured him the night before. He _wants_ to suck his dick, wants to feel him inside his mouth and possibly make him come. The idea alone makes him go delirious with lust, so it doesn't take long for him to peel the shorts off his legs with his underwear following suit. He watches the elder's hard dick spring free from its confines and licks his lips as he looks up at Baekhyun, who's staring down at him with an anticipating look. When Baekhyun smiles, he feels the butterflies come to life again.

Suddenly, he is nervous.

Taking a deep breath, he tries to not think about the fact that he has never sucked a dick before, and guides all his attention back to the smaller's cock. Now is not the time to worry, he thinks as he wraps his fingers around the base of Baekhyun's shaft and gives the tip a soft kiss. Using all the knowledge he has gotten from watching porn and trying to mimic how the elder had sucked his dick yesterday, he parts his lips and wraps them around the bulbous head of the other's rock-hard cock.

Baekhyun moans when he feels a hot mouth engulf his length before he props himself up on his elbows so can easily look at what Chanyeol is doing. The sight of his cock disappearing into the younger's mouth leaves him breathless. " _Fuck_..." He can't help but spread his legs wider and reaches out for Chanyeol's hair to help him bob his head. " _Oh_ , that feels good." He can feel Chanyeol is inexperienced, but at least he's not feeling his teeth scrape against his sensitive skin, so it's already better than most of the blow jobs he has ever gotten. Most guys he slept with didn't even go out of their way to give him head, but he knows Chanyeol is different. And he's glad his younger brother is different from all those selfish guys, because he knows that mouth has a lot of potential.

And he wants it all for himself.

He wants Chanyeol all for himself.

Moaning breathlessly, he shudders when the younger accidentally gags around his dick when trying to take more of it in and smiles at him when he pulls back to get some air. "Easy, Yeollie," he whispers as he uses the opportunity to pull Chanyeol up for a kiss. He can't get enough of his lips.

"I'm sorry. It's my first time–"

He quickly shuts the younger up with yet another kiss as he cups both his cheeks to pull him even closer. "You're doing great," he honestly says, making Chanyeol smile shyly, and kisses his lips one last time before he guides his head back to his groin. He throws his head back when Chanyeol's lips find their way back around his cock and feels himself throb against his tongue. "Mmm– _Fuck_..."

Gagging again, Chanyeol feels a little embarrassed he's not able to fit all of Baekhyun's cock inside of his mouth. He's able to move his mouth around the head and halfway down the base, but gags the second it touches the back of his throat. He keeps reminding himself he's losing his mouth virginity here and the elder is gifted. _Very_ gifted. His back and ass wouldn't still hurt from all the impact he had to endure from the night before if Baekhyun's cock wasn't sizeable. So, it doesn't matter if his first blow job isn't the best or if it's very sloppy with a lot of spit dripping everywhere creating obscene slurping sounds between his lips and tongue and Baekhyun's shaft. As long as he keeps his teeth covered, not a lot could go wrong.

Once he's used to Baekhyun's impressive size, he stops gagging as often and starts enjoying the obscene feeling of having a dick inside his mouth lying hot and heavy on his tongue. To give all of the other's shaft the attention it deserves, he moves his hand around the part that still doesn't quite fit inside his mouth. He is breathing heavily through his nose while he keeps bobbing his head in a rhythm that makes Baekhyun's head spin. He feels proud of making the elder moan in way that makes his own dick twitch with want, which he is trying to ignore because he wants to focus on pleasuring his brother.

"O- _Oh_ , _Yeol_... that's good..." Baekhyun moans as his toes curl when Chanyeol pulls off his length to suck on his balls. " _Tease me_ ," he whispers, fisting his hand in the younger's hair, and loses strength when he does _just_ that. With his eyes closed, he feels Chanyeol lick back up his shaft and whimpers when a tongue plays with the head of his cock.

Chanyeol leaves gentle kisses all over Baekhyun's throbbing dick before he takes it back into his mouth. His pace in unsteady, but he knows the elder is enjoying the way he's sucking his cock anyway because he can taste a vague salty flavour on his tongue, which he guesses is precum. The taste is something he has to get used to, but it also motivates him to keep bobbing his head.

" _Oh my God_..." Baekhyun moans, drawing out the last word, as he feels himself ascend to Cloud 9. He doesn't realise he's absentmindedly rolling his hips and slowly fucks Chanyeol's hot mouth. With one hand clamping the pillow underneath his head and his other hand in the younger's tousled hair, he is completely lost in pleasure.

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun fuck his mouth and listens to the obscene slurping sounds getting louder, making goosebumps appear on his skin. He notices how the Baekhyun's moans slowly turn into helpless whimpers and when he starts tasting more precum, he guesses he's close. He fastens his pace a little bit and starts sucking harder, causing the movement of the elder's hips to falter.

"F- _Fuck..._ " Baekhyun watches Chanyeol bob his head with half-lidded eyes. He has trouble keeping his eyes open when a familiar heat pools in his stomach, causing his whole body to tighten. He whimpers repeatedly, trying to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible, until he can't hold himself back anymore. "I-I'm going to come..." He gently pulls Chanyeol off his dick and starts jerking himself to completion with the younger's lips still very close to the head of his cock. It only takes him a few more strokes to tip over the edge, causing his whole body to convulse into spasms as his orgasm washes over him.

Chanyeol closes his eyes the second he sees Baekhyun's dick erupt to prevent semen from getting into his eyes, and basks in the lewd feeling of getting a facial. He feels some of the cum land on his lips, which he licks up to take a taste and is pleasantly surprised when he actually likes it. After a little while of listening to Baekhyun's breathy moans, he carefully opens his eyes again and feels his cock throb looking at the elder's pleasure-struck face.

" _God_..." Baekhyun exhales, his whole body still twitching as he comes down from his high, and opens his eyes just in time to see Chanyeol lean forward to take his length back into his hot mouth. "Oh, f- _fuck_..." He shudders, loving the fact his younger brother is still so eager to taste him, and smiles weakly when he pulls off again. "Not bad for a first time."

Grinning softly, Chanyeol wipes some cum off his cheek and licks it off his fingers before he hovers back over Baekhyun to kiss him. He doesn't want to be cocky, but he does feel victorious. He never thought sucking his older brother's dick would feel this good and rewarding.

He moans into the kiss when he feels a hand grab his hard-on through the fabric of his pants and allows Baekhyun to switch their position again. All the while their lips stay together like magnets. Chanyeol is pretty sure they're both addicted to kissing each other.

Baekhyun swiftly undoes the button of Chanyeol's pants and pulls the fly down just as quickly before pulling the annoying piece of clothing down the other's slim legs. He pulls away from the lip-lock and starts kissing down the younger's chest while rubbing his cock through his underwear. Chanyeol is so hard, he feels, and can't help but smirk when he pulls back the underwear and sees he's leaking a generous amount of precum. "Someone's excited," he teases, his voice soft, making Chanyeol groan when he wraps his hand around his thick length.

 _Fuck,_ the other thinks while staring at the younger's veiny dick. If it weren't for the fact that Chanyeol's back is probably still hurting, he would've begged him to fuck him.

But he knows having Chanyeol's perfectly shaped cock inside of his mouth is enough to satisfy his hunger at least a little bit.

Smirking, he licks away the precum pooling in the slit of Chanyeol's dick and looks up at him when he licks his lips. He watches the younger's glazed over eyes fall shut as he takes the tip of his cock inside his mouth, before he shuts his own eyes as well. He starts bobbing his head slowly, trying to fit as much of Chanyeol's length inside of his mouth as possible, but it's hard. A fat cock like Chanyeol's is hard to deep-throat, but Baekhyun doesn't give up. After trying for a little while and after gagging a countless number of times, his lips reach the younger's pubes. His throat is relaxed and he tries to keep it that way, but fails when Chanyeol moves his hips a little bit, causing his gag reflex to kick in again.

"O-Oh, _my god_..." The younger has his head thrown back as he feels Baekhyun's throat constrict around his hard dick. The feeling is so intense that it causes his whole body to shudder. When he has found the strength to lift his head again to look at the elder, he sees – _and feels_ – him easing all of his shaft back inside his mouth. " _Holy shit_..." It feels so good, so hot and so tight. Baekhyun really knows how to work that mouth.

Before he can gag again, the latter slowly drags his lips up Chanyeol's throbbing cock and takes a deep breath when the shaft escapes his mouth. " _God_ , that's thick," he mutters as he replaces his mouth with his hand. He parts his lips to stick out his tongue and looks up at Chanyeol with half-lidded eyes as he slaps his cock against his wet muscle a few times and smirks when he feels the younger tremble. After kissing the shaft, he gathers some spit on his tongue before letting it drip from his lips onto the tip of the other's dick to use it as makeshift lube.

Chanyeol shivers when Baekhyun teases his slit with his thumb and feels his breath getting stuck in his throat when the elder looks up at him with a sly smile. _So hot_ , he absentmindedly thinks as he takes in the sight of Baekhyun's pretty hand moving around his with spit shimmering cock. His jaw goes slack as he watches the smaller open his mouth again to continue his obscene ministrations. A funny feeling makes its way inside of his stomach the longer he stares into Baekhyun's dark brown eyes, which hold an erotic look that makes him feel like jelly. He's glad the other breaks eye contact after a few seconds by closing his eyes because he is pretty sure he stopped breathing.

Groaning, he allows himself to get lost in the pleasure he's receiving from Baekhyun's experienced mouth and tongue, and listens to the dirty sounds the other is creating by bobbing his head in a way that makes his cock feel so sensitive, he's sure he won't last long. His breathing is ragged while he lets out strained sounds of pleasure as he can't get his eyes off of Baekhyun and how good his lips look stretched around his girth. " _Fuck_..." he moans as the elder pulls off his cock again to suck on his balls, giving him some time to calm down from approaching the edge.

"Feels good?" Baekhyun asks after letting one of Chanyeol's balls go with an obscene ' _pop_ ' and grins when the younger nods.

" _Yeah_ ," Chanyeol exhales, letting his head fall back when Baekhyun engulfs his cock again. Moaning, he reaches out for the elder and holds onto his arm, feeling the need to touch him. When Baekhyun moves his arm, however, he's about to pull away again until he feels fingers intertwine with his own. The butterflies in his stomach go crazy, but he can only moan when the elder starts deep throating him again while sucking on his cock in all the right ways. He squeezes Baekhyun's hand as he feels his orgasm approach rather quickly and loses all his strength as the other keeps sucking, keeps bobbing his head and keeps deep throating him until he's seeing stars. "C-Coming–" His breathless warning is cut short when he tips over the edge and comes _hard_.

Baekhyun can't help but moan when he tastes Chanyeol's semen and, just like the night before, easily swallows everything the younger has to offer. He pulls off too soon, though, causing some last spurts of cum to land on his cheek. Giggling, he wipes it off his cheek and sucks it off his own thumb before he takes Chanyeol's spent cock back inside his mouth.

With his eyes closed, the latter enjoys the sensation. "Sh-Shit– _Baekhyun_..." He can't stop his body from trembling and lets out a sigh when Baekhyun finally pulls off. After a few seconds, he feels a pair of lips find his own. Before he can return the kiss, however, the lips have already disappeared and feels Baekhyun flop down on top of him, letting their naked bodies rest together. He enjoys their little post-orgasm moment listening to his own and Baekhyun's heavy breathing, until the elder lifts his head to look at him and feels the butterflies return when he sees him smile.

"I managed to deep throat you," Baekhyun proudly whispers, his cheeks holding a pinkish colour, making Chanyeol blush as well. "Your cock is so thick when you're fully erect, I didn't think I could do it..."

Chanyeol can't help but feel his ego getting boosted, but before he can become cocky, he thinks of something to ask. "Did I do well?" The warm smile that appears on Baekhyun's face after the question left his mouth is enough to give him some confidence and tells him that, _yes_ , he did well.

"Most of my exes didn't find it worth their time to suck my dick," Baekhyun admits, making Chanyeol frown. "I dated ass holes that only thought of themselves." He rests his head back on the younger's chest and listens to his heartbeat. "Sex is fun and all, but if guys refuse to let me top them or don't want to suck my dick or eat my ass, then why should I let them fuck me or suck their dick?"

Not ready for the elder's sudden small rant, Chanyeol has no idea what to say. A few questions pop up inside his head, like if Baekhyun has ever even felt love during sex. He knows the smaller has dated a few guys, which already were ass holes in his eyes, but he wonders if Baekhyun has ever... made love. "I still don't understand how people can have sex so mindlessly. How can you be intimate without feelings?"

"Feelings are scary," Baekhyun mutters, but lifts his head again when Chanyeol's words dawn on him. "You're saying... You're _feeling_ things when we get naked?" When he sees the other's eyes widen to the size of saucers, his smiles. "Don't worry," he quickly says before Chanyeol can turn into a spluttering mess. "You don't have to answer that..." He pulls himself up a little to peck the taller's lips. "Because I do too."

Chanyeol's head a spinning. He knows Baekhyun has said he feels attracted towards him, and he knows he has said he feels the same, but this... A confession like this is one step closer to what's more taboo than just having sex with a relative.

He's sure what they're doing isn't just to give him experience anymore.

It's to satisfy a hunger they're not supposed to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (✿´ ꒳ ` ) did you like this chap?  
> It's getting more taboo by the second hoho♥


	6. In the Rain

" _Shit_ ," Baekhyun sighs as he looks at the pouring rain outside. "We didn't bring a jacket or an umbrella." He looks over at Chanyeol, who's also staring at the melancholic weather, before he looks back into the gym. "We could just wait here until it's less severe..." He worries his lower lip, pondering another, way less smart idea. "Or..." Biting back a small grin, he grabs Chanyeol's hand and pulls him outside into the rain without a warning, dragging him along with him as he starts running.

The feeling of cold raindrops spattering against his face, the fresh smell of wet plants and trees, the uncomfortable feeling of his clothes getting soggy and the sound of their feet hitting the wet ground are all vanished to the background as the only thing Chanyeol can pay attention to is the warmth spreading through his body from where Baekhyun is holding his hand. Feeling a little numb, he runs with the elder without fully realising they're running in the rain, _hand in hand_.

His hair is sticking to his forehead and falling over his eyes, blocking his view, but luckily Baekhyun is leading. When he wakes up from his daze a little, he's glad the gym is only a few blocks away from their home because, _damn_ , with his cold wet clothes sticking to his otherwise warm skin, it's _freezing_.

What he doesn't expect, however, is for Baekhyun to make sharp turn, causing him to stumble over his own feet as they enter an alley which he easily recognises as their short cut to get home faster. He doesn't have time to recollect himself from almost falling over when two hands quickly cup his face before a pair of lips meet his own. The uncomfortable and cold feeling of his soaked clothes sticking to his skin immediately disappears as he kisses Baekhyun back.

The elder's lips are cold and wet from the rain, but still feel so soft and perfect against his own. By now one would think Chanyeol has gotten used to making out with Baekhyun, especially with the past few days being filled with a lot of kisses, a few more naughty touches, cuddle sessions that sent his heart into overdrive and Baekhyun often asking him if his back still hurts. But the tingling sensation he feels throughout his whole body makes his head spin just as much as the first time they shared a kiss.

He pulls Baekhyun's drenched body closer by wrapping an arm around his waste while touching his cheek with his hand and feels him wrap his arms around his neck as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. The sound of raindrops splashing against the ground is loud enough to drawn out the smacking sounds they're creating with their lips. The wind feels painfully cold against his wet body, but the warmth he feels inside of his chest overrules the uncomfortable feeling.

He could kiss Baekhyun like this for hours on end. He's too far gone to even realise they're still outside where anyone close enough could see what's happening in the alley. For a moment, he doesn't care either. All he wants to do is hold Baekhyun close and kiss him until they're both breathless.

When the wind slaps a big wet leaf against his forehead, he is abruptly brought back to reality and pulls away from Baekhyun faster than the speed of light.

They're in _public_.

Shocked, he glances between the elder's dreamy eyes and feels the coldness of the rain that's still pouring from the sky return before he quickly looks around to check if anyone could've seen.

" _Relax_ ," Baekhyun says, loud enough to be heard over the rain, and pulls the leaf off Chanyeol's face before he grabs his hand. "There's no one around!" Smiling, he starts walking again and drags his dazed younger brother along with him. "Kissing someone in the rain has always been on my bucket list," he proudly announces as he looks over his shoulder at Chanyeol, who's shivering visibly. "Now, let's go home before we freeze to death!"

♥

 

Once home, Baekhyun is still taking the lead and Chanyeol can only follow him up the stairs after pushing off his wet shoes. Their clothes are sodden and painfully rubbing against their cold skin as they move up the stairs. There's water dripping everywhere off their drenched bodies, but all they can think about is a hot shower to warm up.

"We're sopping wet," Baekhyun giggles once they've entered the bathroom and doesn't waste a second to peel Chanyeol's wet shirt off his chest. He shakes his head to get his hair out of his eyes and looks at the younger's muscly chest. "Damn, your skin is all red..." He traces some red lines where Chanyeol's clothing had scratched his skin. "Does it hurt?"

The taller nods, causing strands of hair to get in front of his eyes again, which he quickly moves away by combing a hand through his wet hair. "It feels so sore," he mutters as he watches Baekhyun take off his own shirt and notices he has the same scratches. "I think I liked your first idea the best." His remark makes the elder laugh. "Since now we've got to shower again."

"I'm more worried about getting sick than having to get naked with you to be honest," Baekhyun says as he grabs the waistband of Chanyeol's work out shorts and roughly pulls him closer while feigning a pout. "Or do you not want to shower with me?"

Chanyeol thinks back to the showers of the gym and to how difficult it was to keep himself under control with Baekhyun's naked body near him in a public place. Long story short: he kept staring at the wall to prevent himself from growing an awkward boner.

"I don't mind having to shower with you," he admits as he averts his gaze from Baekhyun's playful eyes, but quickly looks back at him when he feels his soaked shorts slip down his legs.

"Well, then," Baekhyun says, a smile present on his face after seeing Chanyeol's limp dick. When he stands back up on his feet, he allows the younger to take off his shorts as well and feels his smile grow when they're both naked. He turns around to turn on the shower and pulls Chanyeol with him into the small cabin when the water is hot enough.

Chanyeol closes his eyes upon feeling the warm water stream down his cold body and feels himself relax even though Baekhyun's hands are still on him. He doesn't mind: he warms up way quicker when the elder is touching him. Making sure to return the favour, he opens his eyes again when the cold rainwater had completely been washed off and pulls Baekhyun's naked body closer by his waist.

While raking his fingers across the elder's hot skin, he thinks back to a conversation they've had. You see, he has never liked any of guys Baekhyun has ever brought home, but after that conversation he now hates every single man that has _ever_ touched his precious brother. He wants to be better than all the guys the elder has told him about. All those disgustingly selfish guys that made Baekhyun feel like nothing more than a hole they could fuck. He remembers how angry he felt when Baekhyun told him he's used to giving blow jobs but not receiving any, how he's used to getting fucked from behind so guys wouldn't have to look at his face, how he's used to having such rough sex that it sometimes leaves unpleasant bruises and how he's used to having one night stands so there's no strings attached. It infuriates him that even all the boyfriends he's had failed to make him feel special, failed to make love to him. But what he hates most of all is that Baekhyun accepts it all like it's nothing, as if it's normal.

He wants to make Baekhyun feel special, because in his eyes... he _is_. He's beautiful, handsome, pretty, attractive– Like an all-in-one ethereal boy. His ability to be cute yet sexy at the same time never fails to blow Chanyeol's mind. He's smart, too, with grades higher than Chanyeol can dream of, and on top of that he has a very lovable personality, despite being somewhat shy around strangers. Being his bubbly self, he never fails to make anyone smile. And when _he_ smiles... Oh, man, when Baekhyun smiles his eyes turn into little shiny crescents and his face glows up in a way that's way too adorable for Chanyeol to describe.

Then, there's also his body. His slightly toned, but still soft looking body. Chanyeol lets his eyes wander, looking from the elder's prominent collarbones to his perky nipples and down over his belly towards his groin, taking in the perfect shape of his body. What may not come as a surprise, is that Chanyeol likes Baekhyun's thighs the most. Those plush, thick thighs which are way too sexy for his own good.

"Chanyeol..."

The almost inaudible call of his name brings him back to senses, making him look back into Baekhyun's eyes and sees him blush.

"When you look at me like that, it awakens butterflies inside my stomach," the smaller bashfully admits as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck and presses their wet bodies together.

"Like what?" Chanyeol asks, his own hands still on Baekhyun's hips, and starts feeling a little lightheaded just from having the other's body so close to his own.

Feeling his blush deepen, Baekhyun licks his lips. "With heart eyes..." he answers, seeing a blush creep up Chanyeol's neck as well, and smiles softly. "Like you're... in love," he adds, whispering, and maybe hopes the younger hasn't heard but knows he did when he sees him gulp.

"Sorry," Chanyeol mutters, feeling a little embarrassed. He had been too far gone in thoughts to realise Baekhyun could see him stare, too far gone to keep his face in check.

"Don't be sorry," Baekhyun says, smiling shyly, and tiptoes so he can kiss Chanyeol. "I like the warm feeling it gives me..." He feels the tingly feeling inside his stomach grow stronger when he sees the younger glance down at his lips. They spend a few seconds like this until he can't hold himself back any longer and leans up to engage them in a second, longer kiss.

Instead of the cold rain drenching their bodies and making everything uncomfortable, the hot water from the shower head streaming down their bodies makes everything steamier. The kiss is a slow and sensual, but deep and dirty as their tongue don't fail to drive one another crazy.

Baekhyun moans when his back hits the cold tile wall and allows Chanyeol to dominate the kiss, loving the feeling of the taller's curious hands all over his skin. His back slightly arches off the wall when Chanyeol sucks on his lower lip and he moans again when he feels fingers move past his nipples ever so slightly, barely grazing the rosy skin. He pulls back from the kiss just a little to take a breath, but doesn't expect Chanyeol to start kissing down his jaw. Sighing with content, he closes his eyes and lets his head lean back against the wall to bask in the feeling of the younger's lips slowly leaving kisses towards his neck. "Mmm, Yeol..." He strokes Chanyeol's upper arms, feeling up his muscles, and gladly accepts the other's lips back against his own after a while.

Groaning, Chanyeol subconsciously presses Baekhyun further against the wall, caging him between his wet body and the wall, as he gets lost in the kiss. He feels arousal mixed with the desire to treat Baekhyun better than any of his exes creep up inside of him. He wants to kiss his older brother with passion. For hours. He wants to kiss and touch him everywhere until he's begging for more. Begging for _him_.

He loses his breath just thinking about it.

He detaches his lips from Baekhyun's and rests his forehead against his while trying to catch his breath. He sees the elder smile, causing the butterflies in his stomach to go crazy.

It's been a week since Baekhyun had suggested to have sex, three days since he had actually given into the idea and two days since he had given his first blow job. For a moment he thinks about how this shouldn't have happened. How what they have now wasn't _supposed_ to happen. He was supposed to get some experience and nothing more. But he _did_ get more. As if their first time together had awakened something inside of them. Something scandalous. Yet, instead of going against it and constantly thinking about how wrong it is, Chanyeol has given into it. He surrendered himself to the feelings brothers aren't supposed to have for each other because Baekhyun isn't holding back either.

"What are you thinking about?" Baekhyun softly asks after staring into Chanyeol's glazed over eyes for a while, startling the other from his impure thoughts as he moves one of his hands down the younger's torso towards his groin and bites his lower lip while maintaining eye contact when he wraps his fingers around his half-hard shaft.

Feeling his knees buckle, Chanyeol puts his left hand against the wall next to Baekhyun's head so he's got something to lean against just in case he's going to lose balance. "You," he answers and can't help but moan feeling the others hand stroking his dick.

"Me?" Baekhyun tilts his head back a little before he cocks his head and looks up at Chanyeol, who has trouble keeping his eyes open. He sees the taller nod, making a sly smile appear on his lips. "Mind to share?" he asks, knowing he's driving Chanyeol crazy with his hand. He teases the head of the younger's cock with his fingers and feels him growing harder in his hold, which in turn arouses him to no end.

"This is crazy," Chanyeol whispers as he tries to keep his voice steady. "You and I..." Even if it's crazy, he's still not regretting it. Even if what they're doing is scandalous, it can be their dirty little secret. No one has to know – except Sehun who would've found out anyway even if he didn't tell him. Even though it's wrong, he can't control his own feelings. "Why do I want you so badly?" he asks, running his free hand up Baekhyun's side and can't help but close his eyes as the elder's hand keeps teasing his cock.

Baekhyun smirks. "Sometimes the things we can't have are the things we want the most," he says before he surprises Chanyeol with a kiss, making him open his eyes again when he pulls away. "But you can have me..." He lets Chanyeol snake an arm around his waist to hold him closer, but that doesn't stop him from slowly stroking his dick. "All of me," he sultry adds, hoping the younger will get the message, and licks his lips when he does.

Chanyeol doesn't have to think twice about what Baekhyun is going to say next.

"Shall we take this to the bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short, ik, but the next one will be >;333333 if u know what i mean heheh♥


	7. Yours

It's obvious by now.

Chanyeol will never grow tired of kissing Baekhyun, and Baekhyun lets him kiss the living daylights out of him without protest. If anything, Chanyeol can tell the elder is enjoying it: the prominent hard-on rubbing against his own proves it.

After they had dried their wet bodies in a rush, the trip to Baekhyun's bedroom – which is closest to the bathroom – had been a matter of seconds. With both of them being hard and horny, they couldn't be in each other's arms fast enough. Baekhyun had pulled Chanyeol on top of him, letting him sit between his spread legs, and now here they are again: so lost in a kiss that nothing else but being close to each other matters.

However, Chanyeol, despite never getting tired of kissing Baekhyun, is growing desperate. Desperate to touch his older brother everywhere, to make him feel good and to make him _his_ –

He stops thinking the moment that thought crosses his mind and pulls back from the kiss, a little in shock his mind went there. Baekhyun is staring up at him with half-lidded, curious eyes, probably wondering why he quit kissing him. Blushing, he averts his eyes and stares at the elder's collarbones for a little while before looking back into his eyes, which are shining because of the little light coming from the lamp on his bedside table. "I want to kiss you," he whispers.

Smiling, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck. "You were already doing that, silly." He lets out a soft giggle when the younger looks even more embarrassed and leans up to peck his lips.

"Other than your lips," Chanyeol bashfully says. "Is that okay?"

"Kiss me," Baekhyun orders without a second thought and watches the younger lick his lips. "Everywhere," he adds, a mischievous look making its way into his eyes. "All the places you've fantasised about kissing me..." He sucks in a breath when Chanyeol immediately dives down towards his neck and feels him starting to kiss the skin in a way that makes his toes curl. He buries one of his hands in the taller's still damp hair and subconsciously spreads his legs wider as he tilts his head back to give him better access.

"Mark me," he says, moaning the words, after a little while of basking in the feeling of Chanyeol exploring his territory. He senses the younger sucking softly on his skin a few times, as if he isn't sure if he's allowed to leave some hickeys. Baekhyun moans again when Chanyeol obeys his words and feels him suck on a piece of skin where his shoulder meets his neck.

Chanyeol pulls back a little to admire his work, not expecting a single hickey on the elder's otherwise flawless skin could turn him on, but it does. He feels his dick throb with want as he looks at the bruised skin, before he glances up at Baekhyun's dark, lust-filled eyes. "Pretty," he whispers, not sure whether he's talking about the hickey or Baekhyun himself, and feels himself go weak when the elder smiles. Before he can lose himself in the other's captivating eyes, however, he goes back to work and starts leaving little kisses across Baekhyun's collarbones.

Baekhyun breathes in sharply whenever Chanyeol sucks on his skin and feels him creating more little love-bites. He loves the feeling of the younger holding onto his side as his lips do the work and moves each time he feels him squeeze him softly. The careful yet sensual touches make his skin burn and his body feels so hot, he feels like he's about to combust. Chanyeol is good, despite having no experience; he's a natural. And Baekhyun is enjoying every second of it.

" _Yeol_..." he moans, his voice soft, when the taller's lips gently graze one of his nipples. Shuddering, he fists his hand in Chanyeol's hair when he feels him lick his hardening nipple. His back arches off the bed when the other sucks on the rosy skin. A tad bit embarrassed, he tries to hold himself back at least a little, but his body betrays him. The way his breathing quickens, the way his body tightens and the way he's leaning into Chanyeol's touches is revealing that he's sensitive there, giving the latter the perfect opportunity to make him feel utterly weak with just a few simple touches.

Once again Chanyeol pulls away for a little moment to stare at Baekhyun's sexy body, which looks even more sexy in the orangey light with a few hickeys here and there. The sight makes his dick throb with want, so he wastes no more time and leans back down to give the other nub the same attention. He licks it, sucks on it, makes it wet and sensitive and feels Baekhyun tug at his hair softly while listening to his breathy moans.

Baekhyun has to hold back a disappointed whimper when Chanyeol leaves his delicate nipples, but doesn't complain as he feels his lips travel further down his body. Giggling softly, he squirms a little when the younger's lips tickle his tummy and lets his hand fall out the other's hair to touch himself up his chest. Even though it feels good when Chanyeol is kissing him all over his abdomen and sides, he can't seem to focus on anything but the hands that are holding his thighs. Gasping, he feels Chanyeol suck on his hip bone while feeling him squeeze his thighs, making his neglected cock throb with arousal. He bites his lip when the lips travel from his hip towards his groin and groans when they don't give him what he wants and instead travel across his pelvis towards his right thigh.

" _Tease_ ," he manages to say in between short breaths as Chanyeol starts kissing the inside of his thigh while spreading his legs.

"I thought you liked that," the younger counters while looking up at Baekhyun, who's looking down at him with a look so desperate yet erotic that it makes his dick twitch. He can't help but feel a bit cocky, though, because he's the one who's making his brother feel good and smiles when he watches the elder's eyes fall close when he sucks on his thigh to create a hickey. Once deemed purple enough, he starts leaving kisses towards Baekhyun's knee.

In the meantime, Baekhyun is losing his mind. He didn't think someone kissing his thighs could make him go crazy, but there he is: so needy for Chanyeol that his whole body is shaking. He's so hard and he feels his ass hole twitch when Chanyeol's lips move back towards his groin. Moaning, he feels the lips move across his lower abdomen towards his other thighs to give it the same attention: loving yet lusty. He whimpers when Chanyeol creates more love bites and spreads his legs even wider in an attempt to allure the taller to kiss somewhere else as well.

And it works.

Chanyeol glances in between Baekhyun's legs, to a place lower than his perineum, and gulps. The puckered skin looks smooth and pink and soft– Swallowing thickly, he glances up at Baekhyun's face before he can lose himself in a trance while staring at his ass hole. "Do you want me to?" he bashfully asks. The mesmerising look in the elder's eyes is driving him crazy and is inviting him to do very obscene things, so he's sure he didn't even have to ask.

Instead of answering, Baekhyun turns himself around and pushes his ass in the air, presenting himself to Chanyeol, who can only stare in awe. With his chest pressed against the mattress, he looks over his shoulder at the younger and sees him stare hungrily. " _Chanyeollie_ ," he softly calls as he arches his back more. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

 _Yes_ , Chanyeol thinks and puts his hands on Baekhyun's soft ass cheeks and spreads them a little more so he can reach his hole better– or so he thinks. Never having eaten an ass before, he feels a little nervous as he leans in towards the pinkish puckering skin. The idea does turn him on a whole lot, though, so it doesn't take long before he has got his lips pressed against Baekhyun's enticing hole. He hears the elder breathe in audibly while a shudder travels through his body. With his own cheeks pressed against Baekhyun's buttocks, he runs his tongue across the puckered skin to take a taste and feels his own cock throb with want.

Not only the idea is arousing, but the act itself makes him feel so hot, he doesn't understand how there are guys out there who don't want to eat his smaller brother's perfect ass. The thought of Baekhyun's exes immediately hits a wrong button inside of him. So, instead of thinking about them, he decides it's time Baekhyun gets his ass eaten in a way he won't forget.

"Mmm, Yeol– _Fuck_..." the latter moans, loving the way Chanyeol's big hands are clamping his ass cheeks while feeling his lips and tongue play with his hole. Despite Chanyeol having no experience in rimming, it feels _good_. Especially after Chanyeol gained some confidence, relaxes and starts eating his ass in such a sensual way that he's losing his mind. The tongue becomes more playful as he lips start experimenting and sometimes even suck on his rim, causing him to whimper in a way that makes himself feel embarrassed. " _Fuck_ , that feels good."

Chanyeol feels proud of making Baekhyun moan so helplessly and can't help but smile as he starts leaving kisses all over the elder's ass cheek to give his hole some rest. He doesn't feel as nervous anymore and confidently strokes his hand down Baekhyun's thigh to feel him up a little more and squeezes him in places that makes him gasp wantonly.

He pulls back from Baekhyun's ass and watches the love-bite he had subconsciously created bloom in a purple colour on his skin. Licking his lips, his eyes travel towards the other's hole and almost moans upon seeing it twitch and glimmer with a layer spit. "Your ass is so hot..." he mutters and absentmindedly runs two of his fingers across it and bites his lower lip when he even feels it twitch against his fingertips.

"Do you like it?" Baekhyun asks, his voice a bit raspy, and moans when he feels Chanyeol's lips return against his hole.

"I love it," the younger whispers, his breath fanning over Baekhyun's wet skin, before he focusses back on making the elder feel good. He closes his eyes as he starts making out with Baekhyun's ass and slowly feels his entrance relax against his prodding tongue.

Baekhyun can't stop moaning. "It feels _so_ good," he whimpers as he moves his hips back against Chanyeol's face. He can feel the younger is becoming even more confident and it's driving him crazy. From the way he licks his hole to the way he teasingly sucks on the rim from time to time; it's making him go delirious with lust. Chanyeol is eating his ass like it's his favourite meal and he can only arch his back and grasp the sheets helplessly.

It's intimate and feels amazing, but slowly yet surely he starts feeling needy for something else. With each lick, he feels a little hungier, a little more impatient for Chanyeol. Yet he doesn't want the stimulation to stop, so he just moans into the sheets and snakes one of his arms between the mattress and his body and starts jerking himself off in rhythm with Chanyeol's movements. However, knowing he won't last long with the younger's inexperienced mouth sending him to Cloud 9, he makes sure he doesn't stimulate himself too much and retreats his hand when he starts feeling something he actually wants to chase.

"Chanyeol..." His voice muffled because of the sheets, and props himself on his arms. "I want you." After all the kissing Chanyeol had done all over his body, he's so aroused. His whole body feels like it's burning and his ass hole keeps clenching around nothing, which he desperately wants to change.

Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun's slick ass hole before he looks up at the elder's flushed face. His dick throbs just upon seeing those pretty eyes. He doesn't move when Baekhyun turns himself around again and lets him pull him down. He moans when their lips crash together as he clumsily hovers over Baekhyun again and feels him wrap his legs around his waste to keep his close.

"I want you," Baekhyun repeats against Chanyeol's swollen lips and gives them one last kiss before he pulls back. "Do you want to finger me to prepare me for you cock?" His tone is flirty as he runs his fingertips up the younger's arm and sees him lick his lips.

Chanyeol nods and reaches out to the bedside table, remembering where Baekhyun keeps his lube, and pulls out the translucent pink bottle. The sight of the lube immediately brings him back to their first time together, causing the butterflies inside of his stomach to go crazy. His hands are shaky as he squirts a generous amount on his fingers. He subconsciously holds his breath while he brings his hand to Baekhyun's ass and presses his lubed-up fingers against his already wet hole. He feels it twitch against his fingertips, which he can only see as a sign to hurry up.

" _Fuck_ ," Baekhyun moans as he lets his head fall back when one of Chanyeol's fingers pushes past his rim. The intrusion it gentle and Chanyeol takes his time to carefully work his finger inside, which somehow makes him feel a little funny– in a good way. It's a sensation he isn't quite used to.

Watching Baekhyun's ass hole swallow his finger, Chanyeol lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and bites his lower lip. The elder's hole is tight and feels hot around his single digit. He easily finds his way inside, however, and feels Baekhyun relax around his finger in no-time.

"O- _Oh_ , that feels good..." the elder mutters as he lifts his head to look between his legs, but can't look for long as Chanyeol experimentally adds a second finger alongside the first, causing his head to roll back again. "Chanyeol–" His moan gets cut short by said male's lips, which he wasn't expecting. He gladly kisses him back, though, while feeling his ass hole stretch around two of his thick fingers.

This time it's Baekhyun who can't fully focus on the kiss with Chanyeol's fingers thrusting inside of him. He feels them tease his hole while the younger's tongue is teasing his mouth. All the stimulation causes his body to tingle and he almost accidentally bites on Chanyeol's tongue when he hits his prostate.

" _Oh my God_ ," he moans, the words drawn-out, as his digs his nails into Chanyeol's arms. "Y-Yeol..." The younger doesn't stop aiming his fingers right and swallows all his needy whimpers, causing his body to tremble with excitement. "Oh, _fuck_ – P-Please..." He gasps, his voice having raised an octave, and lets his head tip back so he can take a deep breath. "I want you inside of me."

Chanyeol, who's dick has been throbbing non-stop, doesn't have to be told twice. He pulls his fingers out slowly as he sits up and watches Baekhyun's hole gape for a second before he reaches out for the bottle of lube.

Licking his lips, Baekhyun can't take his eyes off of Chanyeol and watches him cover his veiny cock with enough lube for two rounds. He feels a bit lightheaded from the butterflies roaming his stomach. He's not used to being on his back with someone gazing down at him with a look in his eyes that makes him feel special. Part of him wishes Chanyeol would just hurry up and fuck him, but another part of him loves the fact that the younger is taking his sweet time. It makes him feel more at ease, even though there's excitement building up inside of him. And when Chanyeol does hold his leg and aligns the tip of his dick with his awaiting hole, he shudders.

They both let out a drawn-out moan as soon as Chanyeol slowly starts pushing the tip of his cock inside of Baekhyun. The latter has a hard time breathing when there are constant whimpers escaping his throat as Chanyeol's gentle thrusts make the slightly stinging pain of being stretched out by a thick cock bearable – pleasurable, even. " _Fuck_ , you're so fucking big," he splutters once Chanyeol is fully seated and their hips are pressed together. He has his hands on the younger's thigh, which he feels are trembling. A teasing smile almost makes its way upon his face, but when Chanyeol starts pulling out only to thrust back in carefully, his jaw goes slack.

The feeling of Baekhyun tight walls squeezing his dick is indescribable. It feels so hot and so good and when he looks down to where they're connected, he groans. There's a soft squishing sound coming from where his cock is buried inside of Baekhyun, but the breathless moans leaving the elder's mouth overrule the dirty noises coming from their nether regions.

He wants to tell Baekhyun how amazing it feels, but he can't find his voice. He's speechless and can only groan as he tries to find a pace to move his hips in that's not only pleasurable for himself but for Baekhyun too. He feels like his hips are moving a bit clumsily, a bit sloppily, but he can't blame himself for not being able to fully focus. All the pleasure is overwhelming and the sight of Baekhyun's hard cock resting leaking on his lower abdomen doesn't exactly help. And when he looks up at the smaller's face, he feels all the air leave his lungs.

 _Shit_ , he thinks while staring into Baekhyun's hopelessly erotic eyes. _So sexy_... He licks his lips as he bends down to kiss the elder's lips, which probably wasn't his smartest plan because now he _totally_ can't focus on thrusting his hips properly.

Baekhyun isn't complaining, however, and only whines against Chanyeol's addictive lips as he feels him snap his hips forward in a way that almost causes him to bump against his sweet-spot. "H-Harder," he begs after a little while because, even though he loves Chanyeol's gentle touches that slowly make him ease up to his impressive size, he's needy to feel whatever the younger has to offer. He wants to _feel_ Chanyeol thrusting inside of him, wants to _feel_ him shaping his inside to the shape of his cock, wants to _hear_ their skin slapping together, wants him to _fuck_ him.

So, when the taller picks up some speed and angles his hips just right so he hits his prostate dead-on, he moans so loudly he's glad their parents aren't home. "Mmm, o- _oh_ – Oh, _fuck_..." His head lolls back as his toes curl. "Just like that," he moans out as his back arches off the mattress while Chanyeol's thrusts become more powerful.

The latter runs a hand through his hair to push back the strands that were blocking his view and watches Baekhyun's sweaty body glisten in the weak light coming from the bedside table while listening to his sexy moans. He looks at the numerous hickeys he's created all over his skin and can't believe the sight would turn him on so much that it causes his movements to falter for a second. " _Fuck_ ," he groans, his voice raspy, because, _holy shit_ , his older brother is _hot_.

"Are you... feeling good?" Baekhyun asks in between gasps and whimpers as he has his eyebrows furrowed together in an erotic way. He runs a hand up Chanyeol's chest and feels his muscles move. The younger is fucking him _so_ well and it feels _so_ good, his whole body keeps trembling and he can't control the noises that are leaving his mouth. It been a long time since he has felt this good and this obscene, and he loves every second of it with Chanyeol's thick cock deep inside of him.

" _Yeah_..." the latter exhales and throws his head back when Baekhyun clenches around his sensitive shaft. His thrusts become erratic and his muscles start aching a little, but the pleasure spreading throughout his whole body feels good enough for him to keep rolling his hips against Baekhyun's. Besides, the continuous moans leaving the elder's throat give him enough confidence and motivation to keep fucking him, even though his head is spinning with lust and something else he can't quite pin-point.

When Baekhyun pulls him down to engage them in yet another lip-lock, he can only surrender himself into the kiss as he slows down his speed a little. He's breathless, feels not only his cock but his whole body twitch and almost loses his strength when Baekhyun desperately starts moving his hips back against his. He tries to find his previous rhythm again, but fails and moans into the kiss when Baekhyun sucks on his lower lip.

"I want to ride you," the elder whispers, a playful look dancing inside his dark eyes, before he easily pushes Chanyeol onto his back without waiting for his approval. He doesn't even have to wait for an answer, because the way the taller looks up at him with his lower lip between his teeth already says enough.

He feels hot as he sits down on Chanyeol's stomach and leans down to continue kissing him. He knows they're both not going to last long anymore – he has seen how much the younger's cock is leaking after it slipped out of his hole – so he uses the kiss to calm down a little.

They are both breathing heavily through their nose and feeling their bodies tingle with excitement. Chanyeol lets his hands run all over Baekhyun's soft body and makes him moan into his mouth when he starts kneading his ass cheeks. Both their cocks keep throbbing with want, so not long after the sensual make-out session, Baekhyun sits up and grabs the base of Chanyeol's shaft before he blindly guides it to his hole.

Moaning with his head thrown back, Baekhyun sinks down on Chanyeol's dick and starts bouncing before the younger can brace himself. With a hand on Chanyeol's chest he keeps himself steady as he sets the perfect pace and arches his back when the tip of the other's cock touches his sweet-spot.

"F-Fuck, _Baek_..." Chanyeol moans while taking in the lewd sight that is his older brother riding his cock. He rests his hands on Baekhyun's thighs as he watches him move, but almost can't keep his eyes open because the elder keeps clenching around his shaft. He can't stop looking either, and keeps moaning throatily while watching the smaller enjoy himself on his dick. When their eyes meet and he looks into Baekhyun's half-lidded eyes, he whimpers.

A little smirk makes its way upon Baekhyun's face after seeing Chanyeol being completely lost in pleasure. The younger's jaw is slack, he sees, and his eyebrows are furrowed together in a way that tells him it feels so good he has no control over his face. "Your dick feels so good," he moans as he listens to the slapping sounds his hips are creating with Chanyeol's each time they collide.

"Your ass..." the younger starts, but gets cut off by his own groans when Baekhyun picks up some more speed. "F-Feels amazing." Subconsciously, he matches Baekhyun's pace and bucks his hips up to meet his bounces, causing his cock to be buried deep inside of the other before pulling back out almost completely.

When Baekhyun realises Chanyeol is fucking up into him, he stops moving his hips and instead hovers over the younger by placing both his hands next to his head. "Fuck, _yeah_ ," he moans in between the obscene, high-pitched ' _ah_ 's leaving his throat each time Chanyeol thrusts into him. " _Fuck me_."

And Chanyeol does. He gathers all his energy to fuck Baekhyun senseless and tries to return the kiss after the elder has bent down to distract him with his lips. He holds onto Baekhyun's hips as he thrusts into him and digs his nails into his soft skin because of how _good_ it feels.

Obscene skin slapping sounds fill the room together with their wanton moans and the smacking sounds their lips are creating. After some powerful thrusts that send both of them to Cloud 9, his movements begin to falter again and Baekhyun takes over control. He can feel the other smirk against his lips, as if he's teasing him for not having a lot of stamina even though he goes to the gym quite often. He pays it no mind, however, and can only moan when Baekhyun moves his hips agonisingly slow, making him feel all of his tight little hole.

When the taller's cock accidentally slips out of him, Baekhyun is quick to ease it back in to carry on with his slow pace because he loves feeling all of Chanyeol's size stretching him out. The movements cause the younger's dick to rub against his sweet-spot in such a gentle and sensual way that he shudders visibly each time he slides down. He can't stop his ass hole from clenching hungrily, as if it's trying to keep Chanyeol inside of him whenever he moves up, and feels the latter's hips tremble underneath him.

They're both getting close, he senses.

While his body tenses as a familiar nice feeling builds up inside of him, he picks up some speed again. The more apparent the feeling becomes, the needier he gets and even his own movements start to falter as he wraps a hand around his own shaft to jerk himself to completion. He tries to postpone the victorious feeling for as long as possible, even though he's very much ready to tip over the edge, and observes Chanyeol, who has a much harder time trying to last.

"F- _Fuck_ ," the younger stutters as he chases after his orgasm and watches Baekhyun with half-lidded eyes. His cock throbs violently when they make eye contact and knows he can't hold back any longer. "I'm going to come..." He barely has the strength to finish his sentence and panics because Baekhyun is still sitting on his dick even though he's so close–

" _Inside_ ," the elder gasps and holds back an embarrassingly needy moan when Chanyeol accidentally bucks his hips up. "Come inside..."

After taking in the erotic look Baekhyun sends him while saying those vulgar words, Chanyeol lets his head roll back as his orgasm washes over him. He moans throatily and his whole body starts trembling as he releases his semen inside of Baekhyun's tight hole. For a few seconds he feels so euphoric that his sight becomes hazy, but when he comes back down from his high, he grasps onto Baekhyun's thighs as he still feels him move up and down his now oversensitive cock.

While feeling Chanyeol's warm load fill him up to the brim, Baekhyun's body convulses with pure pleasure. He tips over the edge whilst he keeps bouncing and moans whorishly as he comes all over Chanyeol's chest. He feels his ass hole twitch around the younger's spent cock and listens to the dirty squelching sounds the other's semen is creating between his slick cock and his ass hole as he comes down from Cloud 9. " _Fuck_..." he sighs, drawing out the word a little, and bends down to kiss Chanyeol.

Their lips move slowly, almost leisurely, as they both calm down from their orgasms. Chanyeol shudders each time Baekhyun's hole twitches around his cock, which is still buried inside of him, but enjoys the sensation.

After a while, Baekhyun pulls back and plops down next to Chanyeol with exhaustion. The feeling of the younger's semen seeping out of his still twitching ass hole makes him feel hot, even though he knows it's going to be a hard task cleaning it up. He snuggles up next to Chanyeol and leans up a little so he's able to kiss his cheek, which suddenly feels a little chase after everything they've done. "Not bad for a first time," he teasingly whispers, and chuckles when Chanyeol smiles.

"I need to work on my stamina," the latter sighs and feels Baekhyun lazily kiss his shoulder. "Having sex is way different from working out." Which mustn't have come as a surprise, but he is still a little taken aback by how quickly he got worn-out. However, the fact they ran through the rain and went for a raunchy shower probably hadn't helped. "I'll do better next time."

 _Next time_ , Baekhyun repeats in his head and smiles uncontrollably. "I like the sound of that," he whispers and feels the butterflies in his stomach return when Chanyeol turns his head to look at him.

They stare at each other for a little while and get lost in each other's eyes while trying to figure out what the other is thinking. They're both tired, but content. Baekhyun doesn't care there's cum seeping out of his ass hole and Chanyeol doesn't mind the drying semen that's resting on his stomach and chest. They're enjoying each other's body warmth until Chanyeol asks the question they're both dying to ask.

"What are we?"

There's an unreadable look in Chanyeol's eyes, so for a second Baekhyun doesn't know what to answer. "Brothers," he says after a while and blushes while smiling shyly – which isn't usual for him – as he adds: "With benefits."

Swallowing thickly, Chanyeol nervously glances between Baekhyun's eyes. "What if I fall in love?"

He can see the elder's eyes widen a little and regrets asking his question for a second, but the smile that appears on the other's face next causes his heart to skip a beat – in a good way.

"I'll catch you," Baekhyun softly says without much hesitation, causing both of them to blush so deeply that they look like two high schoolers who just confessed to each other after months of being obviously in love.

Not knowing what to say, Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's cheeks and pulls him in for a long kiss. There's a funny but warm feeling in his stomach when Baekhyun returns the kiss while smiling against his lips.

Whatever it is they are or might become in the future, he doesn't care.

As long as he can hold Baekhyun close and make him feel good, he's okay with being brothers with benefits.

As long as he can protect Baekhyun from those other awful boys that treat him like trash, he's okay with this being their dirty little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment to make my day♥ I might write a bonus chapter with them switching^^ ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slow Dancing In A Burning Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653796) by [Spatzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi)




End file.
